Forbidden Love
by StarkidJordan
Summary: It is one year after the war and some students have back to complete their studies in Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have discovered new feelings for each other and they have to go through their year of Hogwarts facing some troubles along the way
1. Hope In Flames

**Forbidden Love...**

**A/N Okay….. so this is my very first fanfic EVER… So. dont hate me if it is bad. I am trying. :]**

**Okay so this is their final year at Hogwarts, it is however, after the war. Some students decided to stay at Hogwarts for another year to complete their studies since they had been away from Hogwarts during the war, or because Hogwarts was not the same when Snape was headmaster.**

**So this is a Drarry fanfic and is rated…. T? i suppose. there won't be tooo much smutty stuff but their will be angst and fluff and smut mixed in there. Hopefully you like it. 3 (i am literally writing this off the top of my head. i have no idea where this is going.) **

_**Ch.1 Hope in flames.**_

No. No no no no no. **NO. **There was no way. No way the he-Harry Freaking Potter for crying out loud, could possibly love Draco Malfoy.

But he did.

Much to Ron and Hermione's dismay (being two out of the three who knew, Ginny being the other), Harry found himself infatuated with the boy who had been his rival ever since Harry's very first day at Hogwarts. Ginny on the other hand was extremely excited about all of this. It was quite peculiar for her to react the way she did when Harry told her. Harry and Ginny had just broken up, and Ginny was rather heartbroken. Knowing he had to explain all of this mess to her, Harry decided it was best to tell her. Instead of being mad or falling apart, she seemed quite… Proud.

"_Harry! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Ginny said three weeks ago when he told her._

"_I… I just… I guess it was hard to admit to myself. I mean… He's supposed to be my rival Ginny! Not someone who I want to be with. Besides, I'm supposed to be the 'Boy Who Lived'! No a damn poof. I wasn't supposed to be gay… I-" _

"_HARRY." Ginny had cut him off, looking appalled at how Harry was speaking about himself. "Listen to me Harry. Yes, we dated. Yes, I was.. upset when you broke it off, but I understand Harry. I am NOT mad at you, I am actually very happy for you. I am so glad you have found who you truly are! You have been so lost lately and all I want is for you to be happy. It doesn't matter that you are gay, or that you love Draco Malfoy for shit's sake! I love you Harry. For who you REALLY are. Go get him. You deserve it."_

"_It really isn't that simple Ginny."_

The truth was, that it really wasn't that simple. He couldn't just walk up to his enemy and proclaim his love to him! Harry wasn't even sure if Draco was gay or not. Sure he never seemed to have a girlfriend… but what did that prove? Harry always noticed (Not that Harry watched Draco from afar. No, no… Not at all) that what he presumed were attractive girls would attempt to converse with Draco in a flirty manor. Draco usually just stared into space or declined the girls many offers to go somewhere together. Harry could feel his heart flutter every time he saw Draco refuse another offer from his many admirers…

"Ugh." Harry fell back onto the pillows of his four-poster bed where he had been thinking about this mess. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't seem to take his mind off of the blond boy that so often plagued his mind. It had been about 2 weeks since he told Ron and Hermione he was gay. They figured the Malfoy thing out by themselves because of how often Harry would glance at Draco or become flustered when they greeted somewhat awkwardly in the halls. He was surprised how Ron and Hermione had taken it. Better than he expected them to. They didn't mind him being gay… Although it made Ron a bit uncomfortable. Hermione said it was hard to understand how he could possibly fall for Draco after everything he had done. Ron on the other hand was not so pleased. He yelled at Harry for betraying him and for being so foolish. Harry expected this to happen… Ron would come around eventually. They were best friends and nothing could come between that. Not even the likes of Malfoy.

—

"OUT OF MY WAY." A very flustered Malfoy half shouted, half growled at a very lost first year. Malfoy stomped from the Great Hall all the way to the dungeons in a particularly bad mood. Malfoy had just caught a rather embarrassed looking Harry Potter staring at him for the_ third_ time during dinner. Malfoy didn't know what had set him off… He just couldn't take it anymore. So he got up and stormed out.

"_Damn him! Damn Potter. What does he think he's doing? Staring at me like that. With those eyes. DAMN HIM. How dare he? Who does he think he is?"_

Draco was now pacing the empty Slytherin common room shouting to himself in his head. He collapsed on the couch with a loud huff. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples wondering why the hell he ever bothered to come back here…. Even if he already knew that answer. He did not come back to be with his so called 'friends'. He came back for that damn Potter. For those green eyes. Not a sinister green like Slytherin possessed… But a piercing, beautiful, clear green encircled by the silver rim of those glasses. Draco had known from the day Harry Potter swooped down on his broom in the middle of the fire to save him. To save Draco Malfoy. The boy who was terrible to Harry… The boy who was a death eater…. They stupid stupid boy who was about to perish in flames. But he looked up from the brilliant orange of the blistering fire to see a pair of crystal clear green eyes staring at him… Giving him hope. That's when he knew. That's when Draco knew. He was in love with Harry Potter.


	2. Full Of Light

**Forbidden Love...**

**A/N: okay so this picks up right where it left off…. I am trying to upload this to but it is being annoying…. so I will as soon as it stops being totally stupid. I still have some ideas for this story, so I am really not sure how many chapters there will be. :D **

**Is there anyone out there? Anyone at all? 3**

**Ch. 2-**

Draco sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room with eyes closed, listening to the sound of the crackling fire… his mind flooding with thoughts of Potter. His beautiful eyes. His messy hair that fell into his face. The way he bit his lip when he was concentrating on something in class (Draco and Harry had several classes together, although they never dared to sit next to one another). The way Harry zipped through the air on his broomstick- Suddenly Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by a shrill, female voice from across the room.

"_DRACO!" _Pansy Parkinson exclaimed, causing Draco to jump and blush furiously… he really hoped she couldn't read his mind. "Where on EARTH were you at dinner? I swear Draco, you need to eat. You know what else you need?" She continued rather daftly as she crossed the room, plopping down on the couch and scooting up too close to Draco for comfort. "ME. So how about you accompany me to Hogsmead tonight?" She said whilst grinning wickedly.

"Pansy-"

"OH COME ON DRACO!" She exclaimed into his ear.

"Ah! PANSY. I said no alright? How many times with you?" For the second time that night, Draco stormed out, this time it was out of the common room and into the hall. He wandered aimlessly, without even bothering to look up from the floor- that is until he collided with someone. Someone with messy, jet black hair and a piercing green stare. Draco felt his heart stop. He blinked several times to clear his vision, and found himself spluttering uselessly.

"I- Potter. W-What."

"Malfoy?" Harry stared into Draco's eyes for a moment until they drifted down. Draco follower Potter's gaze and gasped. Their bodies were pressed together. Neither had stepped back after running into each other. The boys cheeks went red and they both took a step back and cleared their throats nervously. Thank god they were in an empty hallway.

"Watch where you're going Potter." Draco snapped.

"W-What the hell Malfoy?" Harry looked… almost hurt.

"What? Did I offend you?"

"You ran into me you prat!"

Suddenly Draco felt a burst of rage. He hated Harry. He hated his life. After Voldemort died his parents were in hiding and the Malfoy name had no meaning or respect.

Draco shoved Harry against a wall causing Harry's belongings to cascade onto the floor. Draco held him firm by the shoulders and Harry just stared at Draco with wide eyes.'_Those beautiful, green eyes…' _Draco thought to himself.

"NO!" Draco screamed out loud. "DON'T YOU DO THAT TO ME POTTER."

"Do what?" Harry seemed stunned by Draco's sudden outburst.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT! STARING AT ME ALL THE TIME. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER. I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO FANCY YOU-" Draco stopped himself with wide eyes. He'd said too much. It was too late.

Harry's eyes widened and his heart fluttered. _**Fancy me?**_

With that, Draco collapsed onto the floor, held his head in his hands and cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Harry knelt down beside Draco and put his hand on his shoulder. "Why are you sorry? Draco?"

"I deserve to die. I have been terrible to everyone. I was going to die in that fire like I deserved. why didn't you let me?" Draco's body was racking with sobs and he didn't dare look at Harry.

"Draco. Draco look at me." Harry pleaded. Harry scooted closer to Draco and wrapped an arm around him as he cried. Draco looked up at the touch, his eyes red-rimmed and glassy. Draco looked more vulnerable than Harry had ever seen him. "I couldn't let you die. I- I knew that if I did, I could never live with myself. I care too much about you Draco."

Harry closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to Draco's lips. He pulled back and looked into those grey eyes, those eyes that had always been cold, now full of light. Harry wiped the tears off of Draco's cheeks before kissing him again. This time Draco kissed him back while pulling the front of Harry's robes towards him, deepening the kiss. They broke apart and stared at each other. Piercing green met with the now warm grey. Harry and Draco sat like this for awhile, Harry's hands on the back of Draco's neck, Draco clutching onto the front of Harry's robes. Never breaking eye contact. Just sitting there, wanting to hold onto each other forever.

—


	3. Across The Dining Hall

**Forbidden Love…**

**A/N: Hello again. I had a sudden burst of inspiration so I decided to get a chapter out to you today. So yeah. I have this idea for the chapter that follows this and I am pretty sure there will be some angst in there, which will result in some fluff….. :] but this is just a transition chapter into the next one. I might have chapter 4 out today because I am dying to write it. :D **

**enjoy. 3 **

**Ch. 3- Across The Dining Hall.**

It was quite late when Harry had made it back to the Gryffindor Tower that night. He was greeted by a rather worried Ron and Hermione, both wanting to know what had kept him so long. Harry gave a slur of incoherent excuses as a reply. He couldn't seem to get his head to stop spinning. He walked into the boys dorm and plopped down on the bed recounting what had just happened minutes before.

Draco Malfoy, the boy who he had been rivals with for years had just admitted to Harry (accidentally that is, during a strange fit of rage) that he actually **fancies **him. AND WE KISSED! Harry thought to himself. He never thought that this could be possible. He never thought that he could fancy Draco, and he certainly never though Draco could fancy him back. He had never been particularly fond of Malfoy… That is until after the war when something had changed between them. Harry didn't know why, but after Harry saved him from the fire, he respected Draco. It was absurd! Draco had never done anything to gain respect from him. But Harry did respect him. More than that, he felt sorry for Draco. Draco had been through so much in those past few years. Harry knew that Draco needed help. He needed someone to protect him, and Harry wanted nothing more that to be the one to do that.

—-

Draco sat alone at the Slytherin table the next morning. Pansy was mad at Draco for storming out on her, so she was trying to ignore him. Draco was just glad to get away from her for five seconds without having to listen to her attempts at seduction. Draco was picking at his food with his fork trying to recall what had happened with Potter in the hallway last night. He was groggy from the nightmares that kept him up, and his mind was clouded with the amount of tears he shed in that hallway. He remembered losing control and shoving Harry against a wall, and then breaking down… but Draco also remembered Harry comforting Draco and… and- No. No. That could not have happened. There was no way.

Draco looked up at the sound of loud footsteps echoing throughout the hall. He was startled to find that his gaze was met with those piercing green eyes that belonged to a flustered Harry Potter who had just run into the Dining Hall. He looked as if he had overslept; his hair was falling messily into his eyes, and his robes seemed to have been thrown on as he was rushing through the halls. Harry greeted Draco with a soft smile which Draco just gaped at. Oh god. It did happen. He had kissed Harry Potter. Draco looked down into his food that he had been picking at and blushed furiously. He quickly resumed stabbing at his food as if nothing had happened.

—

Harry spotted Draco across the Dining Hall after he rushed in, very nearly late for breakfast. He met his gaze for a moment until Draco's eyes went rather wide and he looked down into his plate trying to ignore Harry's presence.

Harry took his seat next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione, yet he made sure he could see Draco who sat two tables away, still hacking furiously at some eggs on his plate in front of him. Harry found this amusing and he found himself grinning.

"Harry?" Hermione was staring at Harry with a strange expression on her face. "Harry… HARRY." She said as she snapped her fingers in Harry's face startling him back into reality.

"What?"

"Harry, you have been acting rather strange lately. I mean, you came back late last night and could hardly even form a sentence, and now you are grinning off into space…" Hermione fixed Harry with her famous stare that could make you spill just about anything to her.

"Nothing! Honest. Hermione I'm fine. Brilliant actually…" Harry said glancing over her shoulder to stare at Draco who was now trying to get Pansy to leave him alone. Harry found himself grinning… again.

Ron looked behind him to see what Harry was staring at, and when all he saw was Malfoy, he turned back to Harry rolling his eyes. "Honestly mate, how can you not see what a blundering git he is?"

Ginny snickered at Ron's statement causing Harry to fix her with his best 'Shut the fuck up" stare. She just stared back at him with an amused expression. "What? Why so defense Potter?" She asked mimicking Draco's best bratty voice.

"I- I'm not defensive. W-What? Why-" Harry spluttered.

"OH MY GOD." Ginny and Hermione said at the same. "WAIT. No! Don't tell me! Did you!" said Ginny excitedly.

"What?" Ron said, clearly confused at this whole situation.

"Think about it Ronald! Harry comes back late last night and…" Hermione seemed to run out of words so Ginny continued for her. "Yeah! Then he shows up late this morning clearly distracted. Now he is all defensive over Malfoy, and keeps staring at him! AND LOOK AT MALFOY!" She said rather loudly, as she glanced at the Slytherin table.

"Shhhhh!" Said Harry clamping his hand over Ginny's mouth. Looking over at Draco, Harry noticed that he was blushing again and trying to look anywhere but the Gryffindor table.

"HE WAS STARING AT YOU!" Ginny squealed, prying Harry's hand off her mouth. At least everyone else they knew was already off to class or they would've attracted some attention.

"Okay… okay so…. I ran into him in the hall last night and…. well-"

"YESSSSS!" Ginny shrieked. "You kissed didn't you? YOU DID!" Ginny was hyperventilating at this point, Hermione was staring at Harry with her mouth gaping open, and Harry was hiding his face under his robes.

Harry looked back up when he heard someone get up from the table forcefully. He looked into the eyes of a fuming Ron Weasley until Ron turned his back on them and stormed off. "Ron!" Hermione called after him.

"SHIT." Harry breathed, "I knew he wouldn't take this well…"

"Give him some time Harry, he just needs to cool off." Hermione said reassuringly.

Harry looked to his right to see that Ginny was positively beaming and seemed to be fighting a fit of giggles. This only made Harry blush a deeper shade of red, and once again hide his face into his robes.

—-


	4. Seeing Red and Seeing Green

**Forbidden Love…**

**A/N Hello everyone! :D I am back with another chapter... this one is angst-filled, BUT FLUFFY TOOO! 3 **

**I would like to thank Jordyn. This lovely lovely person gave me some reviews that kept me going! I was afraid no one would read it! :D 3 THANK YOU. **

(The beginning of this is in Ron's POV and the last part is in Draco's)

**Enjoy. 3 **

**Ch. 4- Seeing Red and Seeing Green.**

How could he do this? His own best mate! After Harry told them his sexuality, Ron learned to handle it. He was fine with Harry being gay until he found out who Harry was attracted to.

"Malfoy? You aren't serious. No. NO! HARRY! After all you have been through with that sick git? What's wrong with you? You are betraying all of us!" Ron had yelled at Harry by the lake when he found out about Harry liking Malfoy.

Ron decided to drop the 'Malfoy subject' because he knew Harry would get over it eventually. But now, Draco Malfoy- that slimy git, actually KISSED HIS BEST MATE?

Ron was seeing red.

He stormed out of the Dining Hall ignoring Hermione calling after him. Ron sprinted into the boy's bathroom to try and calm himself down. Ron was grateful to find it empty. Ron splashed cold water into his face but froze when he heard the door creak open. He looked up expecting to see Harry coming to talk to him. But it was not Harry who came in; it was none other than Malfoy himself.

"YOU!" Ron spun around and drew his wand, pointing it at a very startled Malfoy.

Malfoy too drew his wand. "Weasley! What the hell?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what you did you bastard."

Malfoy's expression turned from being startled to guilty. 'W-what are you talking about?"

Ron began to advance on Malfoy, causing him to back against the wall. When Malfoy hit the wall, he made the mistake of lowering his wand for a second. 'EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron shouted, sending Malfoy's wand flying across the room.

By this point, Ron was standing less than a foot away from Malfoy, with his wand jabbed directly into his chest.

"You bastard. After everything you've done to us! You think you can just go off and be with Harry now! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT YOU HAVE TRIED TO KILL HIM? MULITPLE TIMES!"

"I-I Never did anything with Harry you prat! I don't know what you are talking about!"

Ron dropped his wand and punched Malfoy hard in the stomach. Malfoy collapsed onto the tile floor with a yelp of pain.

"YOU LIER! YOU KISSED HIM!"

Ron's foot connected with Malfoy's ribs. Malfoy let out a cry of pain that echoed throughout the lavatory. Ron dragged Malfoy by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER. A NO GOOD, BETRAYING, DEATH EATER!" Ron had picked up his wand and was not pointing it directly into Malfoy's face.

"No." Malfoy said weakly, his head spinning and his ribs aching. "I am nothing like my family anymore. I hate them. They left me to go into hiding, ju-"

The sound of the bathroom door slamming open stopped Draco mid-sentence. Someone shouted a curse, and Ron flew backwards, landing on the bathroom floor with a thud. Draco's head throbbed. He slid down the wall into a sitting position. He felt someone's hand on his face, and struggling to keep his eyes open, he tried to see his savior.

Just before everything went black, he remembered seeing a beautiful, bright green set of eyes.

Draco was standing in the middle of a dark alleyway. He started to walk down the alley where he saw sunlight shining through. As he reached the end of the alley, a wall sprang up, not allowing him to exit. He quickly turned and ran towards the other end. Just as before, a wall sprang up between him and his way out. Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket. "Lumos." He muttered.

"Hello Draco." A snake like voice said from the other end of the alley.

"W-who's there?" Draco felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest.

"Why, it's me! You foolish boy..." The voice became closer. Just when Draco could make out red eyes and a snake-like nose Voldemort's hand enclosed around his neck. Draco's wand clattered out of his hand, staying lit. "Given up on me have you? Hah. Going for Potter now are you? You silly boy. Betraying your family... What a shame… AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Draco woke with a start. He sat up quickly, immediately regretting it due to the pain in his ribs and the pounding in his head. He felt gentle hands push him back down onto the bed. Draco opened his eyes to find that he was staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing. Slowly turning his head to his right he saw Harry sitting by his bed with his head in his hands, looking at the floor, with tears dripping down his nose.

"Harry," Draco said feeling very confused. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry did not respond. "Harry, look at me."

Harry tilted his head up slightly and picked his glasses up from his lap, slipping them on. He looked very tired, his beautiful green eyes red-rimmed, dark circles formed under the now red, puffy eyes.

"I- I'm sorry. It's all- all m-my fault." Harry said through his sobs.

"Stop that. Please don't cry for me. I don't deserve it. I did however, deserve this." Draco said pointing to his face where he could feel several bruises.

"It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me."

"Actually, it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Ron." Draco said, chuckling slightly. Harry looked up at him with a slight smile on splotchy face.

Draco leaned over and wiped a fresh tear off of Harry's face. "Please don't cry." Harry smiled and closed his eyes at Draco's touch.

"Ah! There you are Mr. Malfoy! You had a nasty concussion! Been out since last night!" At the sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice Draco snapped his hand off of Harry's face and put on a scowl that he wore when in public. It was a way that Draco built up defenses... put up walls. Harry cocked his head at Draco's actions but didn't say anything.

"Now, let's fix up those ribs... Two broken ribs! A concussion! And several bruises we will fix up right away. Poor dear..."

"I... Ron, is he okay? I had to hex him to get him off of Draco." Harry said hesitantly.

"Oh yes dear, he is fine... But he will be serving detention for the rest of the year I should think!" with that Madam Pomfrey bustled off to get the potion to fix Draco's ribs.

When she came back Draco quickly downed the potion with a wince of pain as it began to work it's magic (literally!).

"Now Mr. Potter, it is getting late. I will give you ten minutes and if you are not out by then, I will make sure you leave running!"

"Yes ma'am." Harry said with a smile.

Draco looked at Harry feeling sleepy. He blinked a few times and noticed the look on the black haired boy's face was troubled. "What is it?" Draco asked tenderly. Something about Harry made his walls crumble down.

"I- I just wondered... Where does this leave us? I mean I know we only kissed... But-"

"Well then Potter. if you don't want to be my boyfriend then I suggest you leave." Draco said teasingly.

Harry wanted nothing more than to tackle Draco with a hug and kiss him a thousand times over and over. Thinking better of it due to Draco's condition, Harry settled with standing up and leaning over Draco to press a tender kiss to Draco's forehead. But Draco would have none of that. He pulled Harry down gently and placed a lingering kiss to Harry's lips. Draco no longer cared what other people thought. He did not care that there were several people in the hospital wing that were confused on the boy's actions. The famous Harry Potter kissing the Death Eater Malfoy? Sure, Draco did not know how people would react to the 'Potterness' of the situation, but like previously stated, Draco no longer cared. he had finally found the one person who made him truly happy. He finally found his reason to live.


	5. Intimate

Forbidden Love

**A/N okay! I am sorry for the wait on this one… I have been busy. But I am back! NEVER FEAR! DRARRY IS HERE! Oh my god that was beyond lame. **

**Anyways… this is one of those stories where I am writing without a clue about what is gonna happen in this chapter. So…. I hope you enjoy whatever this chapter is about. :]**

**Ch. 5- Intimate. **

Draco stood by the door of the Hospital Wing. He was dressed in is regular clothes and had been dismissed by Madame Pomfrey after one final night to help his ribs heal. Draco found himself very grateful to have Madame Pomfrey as the nurse… She was very stern, yet she was kind and did not question what was going on between him and Potter. Instead she had smiled widely at the fact that she had to threaten Harry to get him to stop kissing Draco and go back to his dorm. After Harry had left the room she gave him a cheeky wink before telling him to get some sleep. Draco was also glad that she had offered to escort him to the Common Room, due to the fact that the Third Years who had witnessed the passionate exchange between the two boys had gone and spread the news faster than wildfire. Draco knew all hell would break loose if anyone spotted him. Draco kindly declined Madam Pomfrey's offer and found himself standing by the door with one hand on the nob, steeling himself for what he knew would come.

Draco slowly turned the nob and stepped out of the Hospital Wing into a quiet hallway. He let out a shaky breath and continued on. It was Saturday, so the students had no classes. It was around lunchtime, so he assumed that was the reason he hadn't run into anyone yet. As he was making his way to the dungeons he realized how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten in quite some time, so he decided to sneak into the Dining Hall as quietly as possible. When he reached the Great Hall, he ran into a few people who had just stared at him, not daring to say anything to him. As he stepped into the Dining Hall it was as if everyone sensed he was there. All eyes turned on Draco making him feel small and vulnerable. The Hall was completely silent as Draco looked over to the Slytherin table where he saw a furious looking Pansy and a sympathetic looking Blaise. Goyle wouldn't even look at him Just when Draco was about to turn and run from the Hall, someone stood up at the Gryffindor table. Draco was flooded with relief as he saw that this boy had jet-black hair that fell into his green eyes that were rimmed with silver frames.

Harry walked up to Draco with a bright smile on his face. He grabbed Draco's hand (at which several people gasped) and pulled him to the Gryffindor table, where he sat Draco next to him.

"Hey." Harry said softly. By then people started murmuring again, no doubt about them. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… I'm so, so sorry about all this. I shouldn't have kissed you in front of all those people. It was so stupid-"

"No! I want this Draco. I want us. I really do."

Draco beamed at Harry and looked around the Gryffindor table to see that Harry sat right next to Hermione Granger who was eyeing him carefully. Ginny was sitting across from Draco and was beaming into her food. Next to Ginny was the rest of the Gryffindor crew including Seamus, Neville and Dean. The only person missing was Ron, but that was to be expected.

Draco slipped his left hand into Harry's and decided to eat something. Halfway through his lunch he heard someone shout at Harry and Draco and then he felt something hit his back. He shivered, realizing that someone had thrown a goblet full of Pumpkin Juice at him. He stood quickly, ready to kill whoever did that, but before he could even pull his wand out Harry had grabbed his arm and pulled him out if the Hall, away from the others.

"_Shit!_" Draco was fuming. "Who the hell do they think they are?" Draco said in a snide voice pulling uncomfortably at his wet, long-sleeved black t-shirt.

"What did you expect from them?" Harry said sadly. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Harry led Draco to the Gryffindor Tower to get him a new shirt to wear, pausing only to mutter a password to The Fat Lady. Harry pulled a slightly less angry Draco into the Common Room. Draco looked around at the gold and red room taking in the setting around him. It was much more welcoming that the Slytherin Common room, with its soft armchairs and crackling fire. It was warm and inviting… it felt calm. Harry led Draco into his room that he shared with the older boys. Being 'Eighth Years' they were able to have a nicer room away from some of the younger kids.

"Here," Harry said quietly. He slowly removed Draco's shirt from his body. Harry let out a small gasp when he saw how beautifully smooth Draco's skin was. It was even and perfect, except for two scars… "I- Draco? Where did you get those?" He said feeling the three-inch long scars, one across Draco's stomach and one located over his heart. Draco closed his eyes at the feeling of Harry's fingers ghosting across his skin.

"Well… It wasn't your fault Harry. It wasn't." Harry's eyes widened at the information he had been dreading. He had given Draco those scars using Sectumsempra on him.

"Draco-" But Harry was silenced as Draco pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their lips crashed together hungrily, and Harry ran his hands down Draco's bare back. Draco pulled back to take Harry's own t-shirt off of his body. "You know Potter, you could've just used a cleaning spell on my shirt." Draco said against Harry's lips. "Shut it Malfoy." This time Harry kissed Draco tenderly, softly pushing him against the door. Harry pulled back and rested his head against the crook of Draco's neck. They both slid slowly down the door until Draco was sitting on the floor with Harry straddling his waist. They held each other tight. Neither of them wanting to part. They kissed softly, but nothing more. Both content to sit intimately with the other.

Draco sighed happily, his arms tightly encircling Harry who was still straddling him and running his hands up and down Draco's back. "I love you." Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"I love you too." Harry snuggled closer into Draco, wanting this moment to last forever.

**ANOTHER A/N: Wellll... Did you like it? I wrote that on the spot without even thinking. Yeah. I know some of you dirty people would have liked more smut, ;] but I think in this moment, it wasn't right. I think they just wanted to be with each other ya know? Anywhooo. I have some ideas for the next chapter and I promise to get it to you ASAP. Reviews make Drarry happy! **


	6. Dark Marks and Apologies

Forbidden Love

**A/N Here I am again. Little old me eh? THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. You guys are just the best. So this is gonna be a bit of a change in Draco's normal personality… he is in a hard place right now, so he is vulnerable. 3 **

**So yeah. Enjoy my lovelies. **

**Ch. 6- Dark Marks and Apologies.**

_He loves me. Draco loves me. Oh god... I love him too. _Harry said to himself chuckling a bit. To think how far they had come in just a few short weeks was baffling. It went from an awkward truce to Harry finding himself on top of Draco kissing him softly and admitting that he loved him. Harry pulled away from their tight embrace enough to look straight into Draco's eyes. Draco held his stare for a moment until he looked away with an emotion showing on his face that Harry couldn't quite figure out. Draco's cheeks flushed slightly and a clef appeared between his eyebrows. He seemed to tense and avoided Harry's gaze.

"What is it?" Harry asked sounding concerned.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly looking helpless. "Hey. What is it? You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Harry cupped Draco's cheek turning his face towards him.

"H-Harry, I need to show you something." Draco said, his eyes growing wet. He gently pushed Harry off his lap and stood. Harry did the same, nervously clenching his hands.

"Wha-" Harry was cut short out of shock as Draco held out his left arm and balled his hand into a fist. On Draco's forearm was the slightly faded, yet unmistakable Dark Mark. Harry gasped, tentatively reaching out and touching it. Harry heard Draco gasp as well and looked up to see a tear rolling down Draco's cheek.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I fucking deserve everything that people say about me. I deserved more than Pumpkin Juice thrown at me. I just want you know I- I never wanted this. They tortured me. He- He forced me. He said it was because of my Father. I-" Draco was lost through his sobs. He collapsed into Harry's arms and Harry gently led him to sit on the nearest bed. He let Draco hug him tight enough to hurt. He gently rocked Draco back and forth murmuring calming words and rubbing circles down his back. When Draco finally calmed down enough to stop the heaving sobs, Harry tilted Draco's chin up, forcing Draco to look into his eyes.

"You do not deserve this. I know. I know what you did was wrong but you only did it to protect your family and yourself. Please Draco, listen to me. You do not deserve to die. That's why I saved you remember? I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you so much and I am so glad you are here. You saved my life and so did your mother. You mean so much to me. Now stop crying Malfoy. What are you, a Hufflepuff?" Draco managed a weak smile at this. Draco wrapped his hands around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him close to place a kiss to Harry's lips. He hugged him tight once more before standing up again and pulling Harry with him.

"Come on Harry. We've been in here for two hours. Better go out and face them at some point." Draco picked out a shirt from Harry's things and pulled it over his head. He had chosen a simple blue t-shirt that made his eyes stand out. Truly, he looked gorgeous, splotchy face and all. Harry picked his own shirt off the floor and slipped it on, casting a charm over it to take off the wrinkles. After Draco washed his face and Harry attempted to fix his own hair, the boys walked out of the room with Draco's right hand in Harry's left. Several shocked Gryffindors greeted them in the Common Room. Harry held tight to Draco's hand glancing around the room as if challenging anyone to say something about having a Slytherin in their territory.

"HARRY!" A voice squealed from across the room making the boys jump in alarm. The both turned to see none other than Ginny Weasley patting frantically to the open spots on the couch she was sitting at. Draco saw Harry roll his eyes out of the corner of his vision and he could not help but feel happy that at least one person in the school approved of their relationship. Harry led Draco to the couch where they sat down awkwardly. Dean, Seamus, Hermione, and Neville were all gaping at them as if they did not believe what was happening. The only person who did not dare to meet either of their eyes was Ronald Weasley who was sitting in the love seat next to Hermione located directly across from them. Draco glanced around the room again and saw that no one had looked away from the two boys who were still holding hands, sitting rather close to each other on the couch.

"So Draco, what brings you here?" Ginny said, breaking the silence.

"Needed a shirt, considering the amount of Pumpkin Juice I had thrown at me… "

"Yes, but that was two hours ago…" Ginny said with a mischievous grin, eyes darting between Harry and Draco. Draco felt his face flush.

"No. Nothing like- we were just talking!" Draco looked at Harry for help, but alas, he was useless. Harry had a hand clapped over his mouth stifling a laugh. Ginny had doubled over laughing like mad. He and Ginny seemed to be the only ones who found this amusing. Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back a smile.

"_Ahem…" _Harry looked up from his fit of giggles to see the source of the noise. Ron had abruptly stood up and cleared his throat. Shifting awkwardly on his feet he turned his gaze to Draco. "Can I have a word?" He asked shyly.

Draco felt Harry tense, but he pulled his grip from Harry's hand and stood up to follow Ron to the back corner of the Common Room.

Ron stopped and turned to face Draco, his eyes pausing on Draco's exposed Dark Mark. He quickly crossed his arms tight across his chest, concealing the faded mark. "What?" Draco snapped, looking away from Ron. He heard Ron take a shaky breath to calm himself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell got into me. Well I do actually… You get under my skin Malfoy. You have done so many terrible things to us and I just didn't get how my best mate could possibly have a thing for you. Then when I heard about you kissing him, I just couldn't handle it. I know we have a bad history, and I know I was a stupid git for beating you up like that, but can we forget about all this? I see how happy Harry is around you and I can't believe I almost fucked it up… but I want you know how sorry I am and how bad I feel for you ending up in the hospital." After a few moments, Ron held out his hand, which Draco shook hesitantly.

"Thanks. I just want you to know that I'm sorry too… For everything. And if you ever beat me up again, I swear I will hex the living hell out of you." Draco said with a slight smile.

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind." Ron said lightly before walking back to Hermione who patted him affectionately. Just before Draco reached the couch, he heard Ron murmur a soft apology to Harry who smiled and looked up at Draco with a sparkle in his beautiful green eyes.

**Okay so I was gonna continue this on, but I am so damn tired. I promise I will continue this tomorrow. I am not so sure how I feel about this chapter… reviews? **


	7. Gryffindor Celebrations

Forbidden Love

**A/N I am back. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have literally no idea what to do with this chapter… But uh. Here we go! **

**p.s., in my head, it has been about 5 days from the first chapter, and now this chapter is set a week later. So it has been a week and five days... Just fyi. And I forgot to add this, but I think Draco was in the hospital wing for two nights.**

**Ch. 7- Gryffindor Celebrations **

_One week later… Saturday._

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The crowd erupted into applause as the announcer's voice echoed around the field. Draco found himself squished between a very crestfallen looking Blaise, and a group of ecstatic Gryffindors.

"That'll be ten galleons then mate!" Seamus shouted over to Blaise, who at this point was fuming. Gryffindor just beat Slytherin in a brilliant game of Quidditch. Harry was still hovering in the air, thrusting the fist in which he held the Golden Snitch. To say the least, Harry was the happiest he had ever been in his life. Ever since he and Draco started dating something changed in him. Less nightmares, less mood swings. He was in love, and you could see that on his face.

Draco found himself genuinely smiling at the sight of his lovely boyfriend. He quickly turned that into a smirk when he realized that Hermione Granger was staring at him. She scooted over to Draco before speaking. "I saw that."

"Saw what may I ask?" Draco replied in an exasperated tone.

"The way you looked at him just now... You really love him don't you?" Hermione asked with a bright smile.

Draco turned to look her straight in the eyes. "Yes."

"There is going to be a party tonight in the Common Room. Would you like to come?"

"Asking me on a date Granger?" Draco scoffed.

"Never. But I am sure Harry will want you to be there." She added with a wink before turning back to Ginny who had been tugging on her arm to try to get her attention.

"Bloody cold out here mate. I'm gonna head in. Don't wanna be around anymore of this Gryffindor madness. Stay for that party they're on about. Have some fun." Blaise said with a smile before turning to go back to his dorm. Throughout this whole ordeal, Blaise seemed to be the only one who supported Draco. He was the only one who fended off the people who would snicker at Draco in the hallways. Blaise actually hexed a fourth year that decided it would be a great idea to 'accidentally' trip Draco in the hall. Goyle on the other hand wouldn't even look at Draco, and Pansy was going mad. Well, more than usual that is.

Draco jumped suddenly when he felt a hand close on his wrist. Ginny weasley had grabbed hold of him to drag him onto the Quidditch pitch where the Gryffindor team had landed. Several Gryffindors tackled Harry and Ron onto the ground. But only a moment later Harry was scrambling to his feet and running at Draco.

"No. NO. NO NO! POTTER NO!" Draco cried, running as fast as he could to get away from his boyfriend. But alas, Harry was faster. Harry caught Draco by the waist and spun him around despite Draco's many protests. Harry set Draco down swiftly before turning him around and pressing a kiss to Draco's lips. A kiss for the whole Gryffindor team to see. Several squeals and catcalls from the crowd later, the boys broke apart. "Told you we would win." Harry said smugly. "Potter. You know if I was still the seeker I would have shown no mercy." Draco replied, pushing Harry lightly.

"Well that was rather adorable." Ginny said in a fit of giggles.

"Shut it!" Draco mumbled, burying his face in Harry's shoulder. Oh how he hated being called adorable.

_Back in the Common Room._

Sneaking Draco in wasn't really a problem. The Fat Lady couldn't care less, and even if she did she was too daft to notice. The whole Gryffindor team pushed their way into the Common Room along with Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Neville, and Draco. A very busy, and rather loud room full of older Gryffindors greeted them. To Draco's surprise, they hoisted Harry into the air and started chanting his name. Draco laughed at how enthused the Gryffindors were. If Slytherin had won, they would be greeted in their Common Room with a few congratulations, but not much else. The Gryffindors were absolutely thrilled. After Harry was set down, the Gryffindor team went to their respective dorms to freshen up. Draco found himself dragged across the room by Ginny Weasley for the second time that night.

She plopped him down on a couch by the fire, away from the crowd and took the seat next to him.

"What?"

"You are a Slytherin. In a Gryffindor Common Room. Celebrating the fact that Gryffindor just beat your house's team. You aren't bothered by all this?"

"The amount of times I have been in here, and now you ask?" Draco rolled his eyes. This Ginny girl was hard to figure out.

"I suppose so. You gonna answer?"

"I am not bothered by it. Sometimes it is better than the damned Slytherin Common Room. The only person who even wants me in my dorm is Blaise… So I don't really feel welcome there. But don't think for a second I am becoming some bloody Gryffindor."

"People don't want you there anymore?"

"I- No. They don't."

Ginny tilted her head to the side as if willing him to go on. "They don't like the fact that I am gay. And they hate the fact that I am gay for Harry Potter." Draco stared into the fire. Sure, he received taunting in the halls, but he was just waiting for the day when someone would attack him- or worse, Harry. Ginny patted his back in a friendly manner, but Draco flinched away from the touch.

The crowd erupted into more applause as the Gryffindor team came down from their rooms. Harry was wearing black jeans and a simple grey V-neck. Draco felt his face flush at the sight of him. He looked rather attractive. Ginny had jumped up from the couch and was clapping and cheering along with the rest of the Common Room. Harry spotted Draco, and Ginny went over to Ron so Harry could take her place on the couch. He plopped down next to Draco and looked over at him.

"Hey." He said softly. "Enjoying yourself?"

"That Weasley girl is… interesting to say the least."

Harry snorted. "Yeah. Come on! Seamus snuck in Butterbeer." Harry said, jumping off the couch and offering his hand to Draco.

_Several Butterbeers and Firewhiskys later…_

Laughter echoed around the now empty Common Room. Most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed, leaving Harry and Draco curled up on the couch, Ron and Hermione lying together on the floor, and Dean, Seamus and Ginny in chairs across from Harry and Draco. They all lounged by the fire, chatting drunkenly about their most embarrassing moments.

"The day I learned the my brother was marrying the girl the I had obsessed over in fourth year. Fluer looked me right in the eyes when she announced their engagement. It was horrific." Normally Hermione would've slapped Ron for mentioning Fluer, but she was too busy playing with Ron's hair to notice what he was saying. Harry chuckled remembering Ron's obsession with the part Veela.

"Draco. Your turn." Harry murmured into Draco's soft blond hair he was currently nestled against.

"First year. The day Harry didn't want to be my friend." Draco opened one eye to look around the room to see everyone staring at him. "What?" Draco asked innocently.

The whole room burst into fits of laughter except for Harry who was staring at Draco with his mouth open. Draco was laughing along with the rest of the group and didn't seem to notice Harry's shock. Draco finally stopped laughing and looked up at Harry and smiled at the look on his face. "What?" He repeated.

"I-You. Really?"

"Don't be so daft Potter." Draco said before pulling Harry down for a kiss. Said kiss quickly turned into a snog due to the amounts of alcohol they had consumed that night.

"WELL," Seamus said loud enough to startle the boys apart from their snogging. "I think I am gonna head in for the night."

Everyone stood to leave, except for Ron and Hermione who decided to take Harry and Draco's place at the couch. Draco and Harry stated their goodnights before running up the stairs to Harry's room. Harry quickly drew the curtains around his bed and cast silencing spells around it so they didn't disturb the other boys. He then turned to Draco who was sitting back against the headboard, smirking at Harry. Harry quickly wiped the look off of Draco's face with another kiss. He crawled on top of Draco and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Was it true then?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear. "What you said about your most embarrassing moment?"

Much to his surprise Draco pushed Harry onto his back with unexpected strength. Draco climbed on top of Harry and held him down. "Yes." Draco whispered back before quickly resuming their snogging.

**Bloody hell. Reviews please? I am just not so sure about this chapter… **


	8. He Stayed the Night

Forbidden Love

**A/N Okay I am back. SORRY GUYS. This is taking forever to write…. But you know. So if anyone has suggestions for me I would be interested to see what you guys would like from this story. I have some ideas for the story… But I am starting school again soon, so it will be hard for me to update, BUT I SWEAR I WILL DO IT AS OFTEN AS I CAN. **

**Thanks. Enjoy. :] **

**Ch. 8- He Stayed the Night**

Draco opened his eyes slowly, blinking them into focus. What he saw made him jump. Harry potter lay on the pillow next to him, wearing no shirt although his glasses still on his face. Draco peeked out of the gold and red bed curtains to see a dormitory full of sleeping Gryffindor boys. He sighed and plopped back down on his pillow. He noticed absently the he too was not wearing a shirt, but he was still wearing his jeans from yesterday.

Draco felt Harry stir next to him. He turned to his side and met two green eyes. Harry gasped and sat up straight causing Draco to chuckle. "Morning." Draco said casually.

"You…" Harry trailed off.

"Stayed the night. Yes. It appears I did." Draco said pulling Harry down on top of him. Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss before wrapping his arms around him and nestling his face into Harry's hair. Harry relaxed into the embrace, letting out a sigh.

"OH GOD." Harry groaned sitting up to face Draco.

"That's what you said last night."

"They are gonna KILL you Draco." Harry said, pretending not to hear Draco's previous comment.

"Who?"

"Just about EVERYONE in Slytherin."

Draco turned his eyes away from Harry. He was right. He had received a lot of taunting recently, but Blaise had helped keep that at bay… Draco knew that once the Slytherins had learned where Draco had been that night Blaise wouldn't be able to do anything to stop what was coming to Draco.

"I know." Draco said softly, still not looking at Harry.

"I'm sor-"

"No. Don't say sorry. I- I want this. I do. It's just…" Draco found himself at a loss for words. He knew he would have to face the Slytherin's wrath at some point, but he really didn't want Harry to feel bad for Draco. For Draco Malfoy, it was no longer about upholding the family name. It was not about politics, or wealth, or blood status. His family's name had no honor anymore. He was no longer at the top. He just wanted to be happy.

"Look Harry-" but Draco was cut off by Seamus Finnigan who had just ripped back the curtains.

"Harry- OH BLOODY HELL." Seamus jumped back away from the bed as if he had just seen something venomous. Draco looked down at the position he and Harry were in. Harry was straddling his wait and Draco was propped up on his elbows… Both of them were shirtless, and both of them had extreme bed head. Draco cracked a grin at how sexual this all looked, but Harry scrambled off of Draco. Draco made a pouty face at Harry who was staring at Seamus with his mouth open and blushing profusely. Draco snickered at Harry's expression and turned to look at Seamus and cracked up at the look on his face.

He was backed up against a bed, holding onto the sides for support. His eyes were wide and were flicking back and forth between Harry and Draco. Draco then noticed that every single boy in the dorm had woken up due to the racket and all eyes were staring straight at Draco Malfoy. This only made him laugh harder.

"Something funny?" Ronald Weasley barked from across the room.

"Yes actually. Quite funny." Malfoy said as he composed himself. He glanced over to Harry who was now very interested in the state of his fingernails. "Look. We didn't do… much. So don't get your wand in a knot." Draco said with a grin.

"_Malfoy." _Harry said, shooting Draco a warning glance.

Draco raised his hands defensively before pushing himself off the bed and marching into the washroom to take a shower, pulling Harry along behind him.

Before closing the door he peeked his head out to address the Gryffindors, "And yes, we will be showering together."

Harry busied himself in his breakfast to avoid looking up at the Gryffindors who were no doubt staring at him due to the events that morning. He was then startled out of his food when a rather large Slytherin plopped himself down directly across from Harry. The boy looked to be their age and had beady eyes and was wearing a sneer. Strange… this burley boy reminded him very much of Dudley.

"Look faggot-" but whatever this large Slytherin was about to say was cut off by Neville Longbottom who decided to throw an apple directly at him. Hard.

Harry stared at Neville, who was looking around as if what he just did was totally normal.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU?" The burley boy shouted at Neville, clutching his nose and checking for blood.

"Not broken is it? Shame. Should've thrown something harder." Neville said casually, sipping on his pumpkin juice and looking directly at the Slytherin.

Just as the boy began to raise him wand, a voice startled all of them. "PUT THAT WAND AWAY." Draco Malfoy shouted, storming from the Slytherin table to join Harry. "MOVE YOU BLOODY IDIOT." The large boy shoved his wand back into his pocket and got up from the table and stormed out of the Dining Hall.

"Damn Neville. You never fail to surprise me." Dean Thomas said, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks Neville. That was impressive." Harry said, beaming at the tall boy next to him.

"Don't worry about him getting you back. He is too much of a coward to do anything but call people names. Thanks by the way." Draco said with a slight smile before looking down at his feet.

"You gonna sit with us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… They don't really want me over there." Draco said irritably.

"Sit." Harry gestured to the seat across from him. "Everything okay?" Harry added quietly so that just Draco heard him.

"Yeah. Sorry… It's just that they obviously figured out where I was last night. So that blundering idiot wasn't the last you will her from."

"I know."

The boys looked up at the sound of hooting and a rush of wings. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that when he opened them he would see his beloved owl Hedwig swooping down towards him. He knew she would never come. Harry went back to his breakfast as Draco retrieved a copy of the Daily Prophet from his owl along with a crème colored envelope that was not addressed to anyone. Draco frowned at the mysterious envelope before turning his eyes to the Dailey Prophet and snorting in amusement. "It seems we have made the front page." He said, tossing the paper to Harry.

THE DAILEY PROPHET

Harry Potter's Forbidden Love

It seems the Chosen One has finally found a love for his own. Although it was certainly not one we expected. For the people closest to Mister Potter it would have come as no surprise if Harry had fallen in love with Miss Ginny Weasley of the Weasley family. But it was certainly not so. Instead, Potter found himself infatuated with a member of the Malfoy family. Draco Malfoy, convicted Death Eater and close servant to the Dark Lord is now involved romantically with the Chosen One himself.

So is this real romance? Or did Mister Malfoy curse Harry into this in a plot to bring back the Dark Lord once again?

Continues on page 5…

"Oh please. This is a load of shit." Harry rolled his eyes and threw the paper down onto the table. Glancing around the room he noticed that almost every student in the Dining Hall had a copy. Great. Now that would spread like fire. Death Eater Malfoy cursing Chosen One Harry into a plot to bring back the Dark lord.

Harry looked up as Draco abruptly stood, envelope clutched in his hands, looking paler than usual. Harry noticed that Draco had ripped open the envelope and knew that whatever was in there was not good. "Draco?" He asked cautiously, standing up as well.

"Stop." Malfoy said quietly before turning and running out of the hall.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted, running after him. Harry caught up to him swiftly and grabbed hold of his arm, spinning him around. Harry gasped at the look on Draco's face. He was as white as a sheet and he looked terrified and confused. "Draco, if this about the Prophet, it doesn't matter. Or was it the letter?" Harry said gently, rubbing Draco's arm and pulling him closer.

"Stop." Draco said pushing Harry off of him and not meeting his eyes. "Stop."

"Draco-"

"STOP." Draco shouted before turning and running down the hall, and away from Harry.

**A/N ASDFJKL; WHAT WAS IN THE ENVELOPE? WHY WAS DRACO SO UPSET? WHAT HAPPENED? OMGOMGOMGOMG.**

**You will just have to wait and find out. **

**OH and sorry these chapters are all so short, but this takes forever, and it is my first one so… spare me. :D Love you guys. Bye bye. **


	9. Suicide

Forbidden Love

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this took me SOOOO long. I wrote this over several days to try and give you a longer chapter as EVERYONE requested. So. Enjoy.**

**ALSO. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY DAMN ACCOUNT. It will not let me edit the pieces. At all. It says the changes save, but they never do. I just don't know why. ALSO whenever I insert those little lines to separate parts of the story (page breaks or whatever) it does not show up when I upload it. Could someone please explain? I am just gonna start putting little O's or something. And italics don't word, and format doesn't work. **

**IT IS SO ANNOYING. HELP ME. **

**P.s. this is angsty and I cried while writing this. It truly broke my heart to write this. Really. **

**Ch. 9- Suicide **

_**Three days later, Slytherin Dorms.**_

Draco furiously wiped away tear tracks from his tired eyes. He had barely slept at all in the past few days, and what sleep got was restless and full of nightmares. Nightmares of people coming and hunting him down. Killing him. Torturing him. Or worse, torturing Harry because of him and his family.

Lucius Malfoy was dead. Narcissa Malfoy was sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban. Draco Malfoy was next.

The letter he had received from his mother was grim. The handwriting was shaky and tear stained. A Malfoy never cried. A Malfoy always had perfect penmanship. But hell, what was the Malfoy name anyway? It meant nothing but lies and deceit. His mother had tried to explain best she could what had happened. His father had received a life sentence in Azkaban after they found the Malfoys and held them on trial, but Lucius struggled. He killed an Auror. So they killed him. The only reason his mother received so little time in Azkaban was because she was recognized for saving Harry Potter himself, and because she had come quietly. They allowed her to write her son a letter telling him goodbye for now. She told Draco she promised to be with him again when they released her. She told him everything would be fine.

But Draco knew the Aurors would come for him. He was a Death Eater. He was a Malfoy. And now he was even more hated for falling in love with Harry Potter.

The Prophet claimed that he cursed Harry into it. Others thought it was just to protect himself from being sentenced into Azkaban. None of this was true.

Draco Malfoy loved Harry Potter so much that it hurt. Especially now. He loved the way Harry could protect him without even realizing he was doing it. He loved how Harry could calm him with one touch. He loved those stunning green eyes that could make Draco open up his soul and pour it into those glittering emeralds. He loved the feel of Harry's lips against his. Harry Potter was everything Draco Malfoy needed. But he couldn't be. Not anymore.

Draco was about to be hunted down and imprisoned. He would lose Harry forever. And he couldn't stand being with Harry for one more minute because every second he was with that black haired boy, he knew it could be his last. Draco knew what he had to do. He would not suffer years in Azkaban without Harry. He would not deal with people torturing him for information. He would not have people checking Harry for any spells Draco might have cast on him. He would not let Harry waste his life waiting for him to get out of prison. Draco Malfoy could only come up with one way to avoid all of this. He was going to end his own life.

OOOOooooOOOO

Harry fidgeted restlessly on his stool. Draco had not shown up to classes again, and due to the events at breakfast a few mornings ago, something was up. Harry had not seen him for three days and was now getting very worried. Harry had watched Draco's dot on the Marauder's Map closely every night. Draco had kept himself shut in his dorm room, pacing the floor. Harry talked to Blaise that morning and even he did not know what had happened. Harry suspected that mysterious letter he had received must be the reason for Draco's distress. He had to find out what was wrong with Draco. He missed him too much already-

"Mister Potter! I would hope you have a valid reason for not paying attention in my class." Professor McGonagall snapped from a few feet away from Harry's desk. Harry shook himself from his thoughts and grumbled a quick apology, trying desperately to focus on learning the complexities of Advanced Transfiguration… This was going to be a long day.

…

Indeed it was. Harry had struggled through the rest of his classes desperate to speak to Draco. He needed to know what was going on. Draco had not come to classes for the third day and Harry was becoming frantic. What could have possibly happened? Harry ran down to the Dungeons with Blaise after his last class of the day. Blaise had only agreed to take Harry into the Slytherin Dormitory because he too was very worried about Draco and the condition he was in.

According to Blaise, Draco had not even come out of bed to change or shower. He had not spoken a word to anyone and he would wake screaming in the middle of the night from nightmares.

When they reached the portrait separating the Dungeon Hall from the Common Room Blaise turned to Harry. "Look, unless you want to get killed, I suggest you stay here."

"Right. Yeah. Just go get him." Harry said fidgeting with his robes nervously. "And Blaise? Uh, thanks. It means a lot to me- and Draco that you care so much about him." Harry added looking at his shoes in embarrassment.

"Yeah. It's fine. Look, stay here, and if any Slytherins come, try not to get into a fight?" Blaise then turned to the portrait of a grumpy looking wizard and murmured a password that Harry didn't happen to hear. Blaise walked swiftly into the Common Room without so much as a backwards glance at Harry. He may be doing this for Harry, but he most certainly didn't want anyone to know that he was doing a favor for The Chosen One himself.

Several minutes later Blaise emerged from the passageway empty handed. "He isn't coming out."

"Fine. I am coming in then." Harry said as he started for the open portrait.

"Woah. Do you have a death wish or something? Potter, you go in there then you and Draco will be killed. And me too!"

"I don't give a _SHIT_. I just need to see him. Look, you can pretend that you haven't got a clue how I got in okay? But I _am_ coming in no matter what."

Reluctantly, Blaise stepped aside to let Harry in. Harry heard him mumble something about 'damn Gryffindor courage' but he disregarded it. Harry walked quickly into the Common Room, scanning the area for Draco's familiar face. The Slytherin Common Room was just like Gryffindor, except that it was less warm and inviting, and it was painted with the Slytherin color scheme.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE POTTER?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked from across the room. Suddenly, without warning, every single Slytherin had turned around to stare at him, several pointing their wands in his direction. Harry froze.

"I-I-"

"Go back to your studying." Said a firm voice from behind him. Harry wheeled around to see Blaise scowling at the Slytherins. He then pushed Harry up towards the stairs that led to the bedchambers.

"He's in there." Blaise said at the top of the stairs pointing to a door on the left. "Don't stay too long." He then turned and marched down the stairs with his wand drawn, ready to face the crowd of Slytherins waiting for him in the Common Room.

Harry pushed open the door to find a small green and silver room with several beds in it. A boy with bright blond hair occupied the bed farthest from where Harry stood.

"Blaise. I told you already. Get out of here." Draco mumbled into his pillow.

"Draco?"

Draco sat up with a start. He looked bloody awful. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, and looked… different. His eyes did not sparkle like they usually did, and he looked weak. He was wearing the same expression he had used in the Great Hall what Harry stopped him. He was terrified. Of what?

"Get out." He growled at Harry. "What are you doing here? This is Slytherin. Get out."

"If I recall correctly, you have been in the Gryffindor common room plenty of times." Harry said, carefully walking up to Draco's bed and sitting next to him. "What's going on? Why haven't you been in class? What happened?" Harry said, placing a soft hand on Draco's. Draco looked down at their intertwined fingers for a moment, his eyes full of regret.

"Get out." Draco said softly, a single tear running down his face.

"Draco-"

"GET OUT." Draco shouted, leaping off of his bed and ripping his hand from Harry's. **"We're through Harry."**

Harry stood up shakily from the bed gaping at Draco with tear filled eyes.

"Draco calm down! You don't mean that. Please-" Harry walked over to Draco who had backed himself against a wall, and placed his hands on Draco's face, cupping his cheeks, and wiping away the stray tear. "Please." He whispered again.

Draco pushed Harry backwards with so much force that it sent Harry tripping onto the ground.

"Just go." Draco said with a small voice. He seemed to be restraining himself from rushing to Harry to help him up. "NOW!" He shouted suddenly, advancing on Harry with fists clenched.

Harry stood and turned on his heel, running out of the Slytherin Dorms, his vision blinded by tears.

OOOOooooOOOO

Harry let the tears run down his face without bothering to wipe them away. He lay curled in a ball on his bed in the Gryffindor dormitory, desperately trying to find comfort in his masses of pillows and blankets. The only thing that could truly comfort Harry right now was Draco. But Draco was no longer his. What had happened? There must have been something Harry missed. Draco had been acting totally normal until that damn letter arrived. Whatever was in it was Harry's answer.

But Harry may never find out what the letter contained because Draco was no longer his. Harry may never see those beautiful grey eyes sparkle again because Draco was no longer his. Harry would never be able to play with those blond locks of hair again because Draco was no longer his. Harry may never find happiness again because Draco was no longer his.

Draco Malfoy was nothing like Harry though he was. Draco Malfoy was not an evil two-dimensional creature. Harry learned over the past year how beautiful and complex Draco could be. He had emotions that would be kept hidden in public, but with Harry, he was like a whole different person. He was perfect. He was everything Harry needed. But he couldn't be. Not anymore. Because Draco was no longer his.

Harry let the exhaustion creep in about an hour later when he ran out of tears and drifted into a restless sleep.

OOOOooooOOOO

Draco Malfoy stood on the small ledge of a window in the Astronomy Tower. Angry tears streamed down his pale face. He had nothing to live for. His father was dead, his mother was in Azkaban, and Harry hated him… he had made sure of that. All his life Draco had been the boy who didn't have a choice. He never chose to have a family that worshipped Voldemort. He never chose to be a Death Eater. He never chose to love the boy who killed the very Dark Lord his family followed, resulting in his family's demise. Draco Malfoy never chose to have to break Harry's heart. But he had to. He had to keep Harry safe. He had to have Harry hate him before he did this, so Harry wouldn't miss him so much. So Harry would be safe. So Harry could be happy.

As the sobs took control of his body, Draco stepped closer to the edge, gripping the sides of the wooden window to keep him from slipping off. Draco closed his eyes, breathing in the cold night air. He thought of Harry. His shining green eyes. His jet-black hair. His slim figure and how it fit perfectly with his. His soft lips. His smile. The way they held onto each other in the shower the morning he got the letter. If Draco had know that that would be the last time he and Harry could be together he would have stayed there for the rest of his life and let the water consume him. He thought of how he and Harry embraced as if they couldn't get close enough. He thought of how he would never be able to do that again. He would never stare into those green eyes again. He would never run his fingers trough the smooth black hair. He would never feel his slim figure against his again. He would never have his smile, his soft lips, his love, his fucking anything. Harry was no longer his. Never to be, ever again.

With that Draco stepped off of the ledge.

The next thing Draco felt was the sensation of a pair of strong arms catching him around the waist and pulling him back through the window, and back into his life.

Draco struggled in his savior's arms, kicking and screaming to be let go.

_It's an Auror. They are here for me. _Draco screamed in his mind.

"Please! P-please! Let me go! Don't!_** PLEASE!**_" Draco screamed as loud as he could, trying to fight his way back to the window. But the person who caught him was stronger and slammed him against the wall farthest away from the window, pinning him there so that Draco's front was pressed firmly against the wall, making it impossible for him to escape. Draco screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping to be rescued by someone, anyone.

"DRACO!" Shouted the man who caught him. Draco gasped. He knew that voice.

"H-Harry?" He stuttered.

"Draco- shhh. It's alright." Said Harry's soothing voice in Draco's ear. Harry gently turned Draco around in his arms, while still keeping them around Draco protectively, incase he made a run for the window again. Draco launched himself into Harry's arms, holding him so tight that it hurt, and Harry holding onto him with an equal amount of strength. Both of their bodies shuddered with the force of their sobs.

"W-What-." Harry managed to get out between sobs. " Why? D-Draco. P-p-please."

"I- I'm- s-so-rry. I-" Draco buries his face deeper into Harry's neck, tears still streaming down his face. "I- love y-you. Harry. I'm sorry. I'm-"

"H-hush, baby. Hush." Harry said as Draco's sobs turned into helpless wails. If Draco hadn't been clinging onto Harry, he would've crumpled to the floor.

Footsteps echoed throughout the staircase next to them, causing Draco to jump and immediately hyperventilate. "The Aurors. They- they. Please-" Draco stuttered in panic, trying to pull himself away from Harry. But Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Draco's trembling body whispering soothing words into Draco's hair, and rocking him back and forth slightly.

"Mister Potter?" McGonagall's frightened voice said through the dark, follower by gasps from several professors behind her. "We heard screaming and- I- Mister Malfoy? What is all of this?"

"Professor-" Was all Harry managed to get out before his voice broke into another fit of sobs. "I- I found him up here. He- I- j-just- Help him. Please."

"Come on boys. To the hospital wing. It's alright, we've got you both safe." Madame Pomfrey's soft voice said as she carefully approached the boys. Harry gently picked up Draco and opted to carry him. "I won't let you take him without me." Harry choked out. Draco seemed to be in a strange state of shock, but he was still clinging onto Harry for dear life, and occasionally whimpering into his neck.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Come along now, it's alright."

"I've got you. I won't let you go." Harry whispered softly into Draco's ear before beginning to walk down to the Hospital Wing with Draco safe in his arms.

OOOOooooOOOO

**A/N: You have NO IDEA how badly it hurt me to write all of this. Asdfjkl;. It hurt so badly. Oh my lord. So depressing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I even made it longer for you guys. Almost 3000 words. :D**

**Also did you notice how I repeated some stuff to show emotional shit? Like: "Harry was no longer his." And "Draco was no longer his." Throughout the story… eh? Eh? No one? Yeah….. I try.**

**So did you all like it? Hopefully? Maybe? 3**

**REVIEWS MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY. ESPECIALLY ME. **


	10. Helpless

Forbidden Love

**A/N I am back! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I got a bunch of reviews, and I am really happy with the response from you guys. 3 I got a suggestion from someone that I should have more dialogue with other characters, and that is really good advice. I will definitely try to involve the other characters in this more than I have! 3 THANK YOU. **

**P.s. This is a bit off character for Draco… he isn't as cold as he used to be. I think the war has changed him, and he is in a really bad place in his life right now, so he is going to be pretty damn emotional. Hope that is okay? **

**Ch. 10- Helpless**

Harry sat by Draco's bed in the Hospital Wing watching him intently. He watched how Draco restlessly fidgeted around, and how his eyebrows furrowed slightly, forming a clef between his eyebrows. Harry watched how Draco's chest moved up and down slowly with every breath. Draco twitched again in his sleep causing Harry to reach up and gently brush the fringe out of Draco's eyes. Harry moved his hand to the back of Draco's neck, gently rubbing there, trying to ease him back to a calm state. Draco's eyes fluttered open suddenly. He gasped and tried to scramble out of his bed. Draco fell to the floor in his haste. Harry rushed over to Draco who lay crumpled in a ball on the cold tile floor of the Hospital Wing. Harry quickly grabbed Draco who was trying to crawl away from him and held him tightly in his arms.

"Draco, baby. Shhhh, you're safe now. It's okay. You're safe. You're safe. I promise." Harry was able to choke out, swallowing the lump in his throat and Draco began to wail like a small child in his arms.

Draco held onto Harry for dear life as footsteps approached the side of the bed where the boys embraced.

"Mr. Potter-" Madam Pomfrey began until she saw the state Draco was in. She was taken aback immediately at the sight of Draco's shuddering body clinging to Harry with all the force he could muster. After a few minutes of coaxing, Madam Pomfrey and Harry were able to get Draco back into his bed, where he quickly fell back asleep.

Harry wiped tear tracks from Draco's cheeks, and leaned over to kiss his temple when more footsteps approached him from behind.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice said softly. Harry turned around and allowed her to pull him in for a tender hug. Harry let out a shaky breath when he saw all of his friends in the Hospital Wing behind Hermione. Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Ron and Neville all stood somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the room. Harry turned around to find Blaise and Pansy standing by Draco's bed with looks of disbelief and shock on their faces.

"Is it true?" Pansy said, not looking up from Draco's bed. "Did he really-" Pansy then turned to look at Harry, tears in her eyes.

"Yes."

Pansy gasped, letting her tears spill over her cheeks. "Thank you- for saving him." Blaise said to Harry who looked down at the floor, willing himself not to cry again.

Thirty minutes later, everyone but Ron and Hermione left the Hospital Wing due to Madam Pomfrey's orders. Ron and Hermione were now sitting on the windowsill next to Draco's bed which Harry was sitting on, holding Draco's hand and stroking his face tenderly.

"Harry? What happened? Please, you need to tell us." Hermione said softly.

Harry turned towards them, still holding onto Draco's hand. He let out a shaky breath and began to tell them what happened as best he could. "I-I went to his room after class. He was in his bed, and he was a mess. He yelled at me and I couldn't calm him down. He broke up with me and then he screamed at me to get out. I shouldn't have left him, but I was so upset. I ran back to the dorms and fell asleep." Harry said slowly, trying to remember the events of the past day. "Then- then I woke up in the middle of the night. I checked the map. He was in the Astronomy Tower, and I wanted to talk to him. He- he was standing on the edge of the window, and he jumped. I caught him and- h-he started screaming and sobbing and mumbling things about Aurors coming for him. He fought me- he was trying to get away from me. It was like he thought I was going to hurt him or something. I- there was nothing I could do- he- he panicked. I couldn't comfort him enough- he was so helpless." Harry said, wiping his wet cheeks. Too much crying. He had to be strong for Draco.

"Harry…" Ron said, a look of shock on his face. "I-" Harry shook is head, looking down at Draco who sighed in his sleep. Harry laid his head onto the pillow by Draco for a minute before sitting back up and turning to Hermione who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hermione, do you remember that letter he got at breakfast? I just know this has something to do with that. You don't think he is being arrested do you? He wouldn't stop talking about the Aurors-"

"No- Harry. They couldn't. He already had a trial right? They put him on probation. He hasn't done anything wrong. I- I don't know." Hermione pulled her bushy hair into a ponytail and rubbed at her temples. "This whole situation is confusing."

"Yeah. First he was perfectly happy and then that letter came, and then this happened. Something just isn't right." Ron said thoughtfully, while rubbing calming circles into Hermione's back.

"He hasn't said a word today. He woke up and freaked out again. I- I just don't know what to do. I need to know what is going on. It's like he can't tell me without having a panic attack." Harry said looking down at his beautiful Draco once more. He looked so vulnerable, and Harry wanted nothing more than to comfort him and protect him from everything in the world.

Harry felt Draco stir, and watched as his eyes opened slowly, blinking against the light. Draco's eyes widened again, and Harry feared another panic attack. Harry rubbed circles into Draco's palm while stroking Draco's hair and whispered comforting words to him. Draco relaxed a little into Harry's words, but still looked frightened and unsure of the situation.

Harry heard Ron and Hermione get off of the windowsill and felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder from Hermione, before he heard them leave the Hospital Wing. Draco stared at Harry for the longest time, not breaking eye contact before opening his mouth to speak. "Harry." He said weakly. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you."

OOOoooOOO

**A/N- Okay. There we go. I AM SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO SHORT. But do you guys have any suggestions? Do you think Draco should be arrested? Do you want to see a trial? PLEASE, give me your opinions! I would love to see them. Also, I am going to get Hermione and the others more involved in this story if possible. :] Thanks guys.**

**REVIWS AND SUGGESTIONS PLEASE. **


	11. Aurors

Forbidden Love

**A/N Hey! So I am sorry Ch. 10 was such shit. Hahha. I just re read it. Urgh. So I am gonna try extra hard on this one to make a chapter I actually like. Thanks for all the reviews. Love you guys! :D **

_**IMPORTANT: **_**just to clear it up, the letter Harry has been wondering about was the one I talked a bit about in ch. 9. It is from Narcissa, saying goodbye to her son for now, and telling him that his father died and that she is sentenced to Azkaban for 5 years. But there will be something else in the letter that will be mentioned here which could turn out to be a very big part of this story. Hope that cleared it up a bit. **

**Ch. 11- Aurors**

"Harry," Draco said, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "My Father's dead. My Mother is in Azkaban. I- I just know they will come for me Harry. The Aurors are hunting down every last follower of the Dark Lord. I did this to protect you. If I died, they wouldn't try to get information out of you that I may know. T-they wouldn't touch you. They think I cursed you. They are going to try to separate us. I can't let them hurt you Harry."

"Draco- your parents-" Harry stuttered, trying to take in all this information at once. Draco's sentences were coming out rather fast and choppy.

"That's not all. Please listen to me Harry, even if the Aurors let me go free we still can't be together."

"Wh-what?"

"Listen to me." Draco repeated more forcefully. "The closest followers of the Dark Lord are angry. They want you to die. The only way to get close to you now is through me. I still have the Dark Mark. I- they will activate it. They will torture me, causing you to do god knows what to save me. We can't be together Harry. Or they will find a way to hurt you. I have to keep you away from me."

"No. No, Draco. No." Harry suddenly felt overwhelmed. This way too much information to take in all at once. "How do you know all of this?"

Draco reached under his pillow and pulled out the letter he had opened at breakfast the other day. Harry eagerly took it from Draco and began to read Mrs. Malfoy's shaky handwriting.

_**My dear son,**_

_**I am so sorry to be writing you like this. Please know that I love you. As did your father. The Aurors found us Draco. Your father tried to escape and in the process he killed an Auror. I am so sorry my love, but your father was killed. I have been sentenced to five years in Azkaban due to the crimes I have committed. They let me off without a life sentence because of what I have done for Mr. potter, and for the information I gave them. This is the only way they would let me contact you. But Draco, you mustn't stay with Harry Potter. Yes, I know about you and the boy. I know for a fact that the Death Eaters that remain are going to try and kill Harry Potter. They will use you Draco. You are a direct link to Potter. They will torture you to get to him. You are marked, and they can use that against you. You must protect yourself, and if you truly love that boy, then you must protect him too. I wish I could do more for you. I love you my son. Please forgive me. I will see you again. I promise.**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy.**_

"Oh god. Draco-" Harry looked up from the letter and what he saw stopped him mid-sentence. Draco was fixing him with a cold stare, so different from his teary-eyed state of the past few days. "Don't do that. Don't push me out. Draco I love you and I know you love me. I will not give up on you and I will not leave you."

"Potter, you don't seem to understand. It is me they are going to torture. It is me who will feel the physical pain. I am not doing this for your benefit."

"Draco- we could keep this a secret. Our relationship. Then The Prophet will publish a story of us breaking up, and then the Death Eaters won't bother you."

"Rubbish. They will torture me either way." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Then what do we do?" Harry asked, feeling lost and confused.

"I- I don't know. I don't want to lose you. I don't. But they will probably torture me with or without you. We just- can't." Draco said, peeling his eyes away from Harry's.

"Draco, if they are going to torture you either way, then I know what I have to do. I have to stay with you and protect you. I won't let this happen without doing something about it."

Draco looked back up at Harry. His brow furrowed slightly, and a defiant stare on his face, Harry looked to have won this round.

"I am not going to leave you Draco."

"I- I'm so sorry." Draco said, finally giving into Harry's protests. "I have caused you so much worry and pain. I love you. I just have to protect you. I- I don't deserve you Harry."

"No. You don't." Harry said with a smile. He reached up and brushed the fringe out of Draco's eyes, and rested his hand on the back of his neck. "We'll get through this. You and me."

"Shut up you sappy twit."

Suddenly the sound of heavy boots echoed throughout the Hospital Wing. Harry turned his head in the direction of the footsteps and saw two large Aurors walking into the Hospital Wing. Harry leapt off the bed and drew his wand, standing defensively in front of Draco, shielding him from view. Harry kept his left arm behind his back, keeping a tight grip on Draco's hand.

"What do you want?" Harry growled at two large Aurors who had just walked in. The first man, slightly taller than the other looked taken aback at Harry's hostility. He was clad in long wizarding robes, which were dirty and ripped. He had tough looking features and a long beard to go with his unruly hair. However, the shorter Auror was grinning. He was wearing the same as the other man, but he looked younger and cleaner, and more menacing. Putting his hands up defensively, the shorter man spoke.

"What's wrong kitten? Won't let us see your boyfriend? We just wanna ask some questions." He said with a fake smile, advancing slightly on Harry and Draco, his hands still up in mock defense.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand and kept it fixed on the shorter of the two.

"Angelo." The taller man barked, "Shut it you bloody fool." The man then turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, we really are here to ask him questions. The name's Thaft. Gregory Thaft." He said offering his hand to Harry. Harry did not lower his wand to shake the wizard's hand nor did he step aside to let them get to Draco, who was now standing behind him, a tight grip on Harry's hand and the back of his shirt.

"Right, now since that cuddly introduction is over, how's about we get down to business, eh? Listen up Malfoy, I have some questions for you." Angelo said, advancing on Harry, ready to pry him from Draco. Harry stood his ground, and moved so he was completely facing Angelo. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What do you want?" Draco spoke quietly, glaring daggers at the two men.

"Ah. He speaks at last. Finally facing your fears are we then little boy?" Angelo chuckled until he was cut short by a screech coming from Madam Pomfrey who had just spotted the two Aurors in her Hospital. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHO LET YOU INTO MY HOSPITAL WING?"

"I- Ma'am-" Thaft stuttered, shocked by madam Pomfrey's outburst.

"Oh relax, we are here on orders to question the Malfoy boy here." Angelo said, rolling his eyes.

"I suggest you leave. _Now._ Oh for heaven's sake, take it up with the damn Headmistress. I don't want to hear it."

Harry and Draco were both staring at Madam Pomfrey in shock at the petite woman's outburst. Draco sniggered behind Harry- he standing so close that Harry's body moved with Draco's when he laughed. Harry let a small smirk spread on his face, but he still kept his eyes directly on Angelo, not lowering his wand. He didn't trust the little man. Thaft on the other hand didn't seem like he meant harm… But he was still an Auror, and could not be trusted.

An irritated Madame Pomfrey escorted Angelo and Thaft out of the Hospital Wing immediately. Harry felt Draco relax behind him, and Harry lowered his wand. He knew it wasn't over between Draco and the Aurors, but Harry felt better now that they had left.

Harry felt Draco moan and suddenly grip onto Harry for support. Harry turned around, catching Draco just before he fell to the ground. Harry picked him up at situated him into the bed, frantically calling for Madam Pomfrey. The nurse bustled over and tutted. "Poor boy. He is getting weaker everyday." Harry's eyes went wide. "Don't worry so much Mr. Potter. He will be fine under our care. I am under the suspicion that he was under so much stress that he has temporarily lost some of his magical abilities. With plenty of rest he will be fine. It is quite normal for wizards put under great amounts of stress and life or death situations."

"Why didn't it happen to me? My whole life has been nothing but stress and life or death situations Madame Pomfrey." Harry said dryly.

"Good question. He will be fine Mr. Potter," She said chuckling. "Harry, if you wish, you could stay here tonight. I think it would help him greatly." She said beckoning down to the very pale, weak and unconscious Draco lying on the bed.

Harry smiled up at the kind woman, his eyes quickly filling with tears. He felt exhausted, and had not even though about going back to the dorms that night anyway. "Thank you. For everything." Madame Pomfrey gave him a reassuring smile and with a flick of her wand, moved two beds together. "No funny business." She added with a wink before bustling off to get potion of some sort for Draco. Harry looked around the Hospital Wing. It was empty as it had been all day long. Probably why Madame Pomfrey was letting him stay so long. Harry drew the curtains around the two beds and crawled under the covers of his bed. He reached out and ran his fingers through the blond hair that lay on the pillow next to him. He softly ran his fingers over Draco's lips, and traced his cheekbones, letting his hand come to rest there. Harry jumped and sat up when Madam Pomfrey opened the curtain and held out a potion to him.

"Give this to him when he wakes up. He will probably feel dizzy, and this will help him sleep. Thank you Mr. Potter. You have stayed with him this whole time, and I think it is what he really needs." With that she turned and exited the curtains once more, drawing them closed behind her. Harry fell back onto his pillows and rubbed his eyes. He turned to Draco and wrapped his arms around the frail blond boy. Harry agreed with Madam Pomfrey. Right now, Draco needed him more than ever. Harry was unsure of what would happen in the near future, but he knew one thing, he loved Draco Malfoy so much that it hurt and he would never let anyone, or anything come between them. He would protect him at all costs.

**OOOoooOOO**

_**You have permission to kill me.**_** I needed some transition chapters and I promise the action will be coming very soon. I ACTUALLY WORKED OUT WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! :D **

**So sooooo sorry it took me so long. I have so much schoolwork to do and it is driving me crazy.**

**REVIEWS? 3 thanks guys. **


	12. Pain

Forbidden Love

**A/N: Well hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! 3 I hope you enjoy.**

**Short authors note eh? I am sorry this is a short ass chapter… **

**Oh and I am sorry I am taking longer with these chapters. I am in school again and it is just really hard this year. So reviews and kind words keep me going! 3 thank you lovely people. **

**Ch. 12- Pain**

_Three days later, Sunday afternoon in the Hospital Wing._

"I told you already. I don't know where any damn Death Eaters are or what they are planning to do if anything. All I know is that some closer followers of Voldemort are still angry with Harry, and it is possible that they may try to get to him. Now if you don't have anymore questions-" Draco said for the third time in the past day. The Aurors had been granted permission to visit Draco who was still being held in the Hospital Wing to question him.

"Just one more Mr. Malfoy." The larger man, Thaft said in a rough voice. He hadn't seemed to dislike Draco at first, but he made it clear he had no reason to show much respect for him.

"Look. Whatever this thing is between you and Potter is, I have this feeling it is all fake. I don't believe a word you say. You were forced into this eh!" Angelo, the shorted man said, grabbing Draco's arm forcefully, jabbing his finger at the Dark Mark. "I think you chose it. I think you are lying."

"Don't you dare-"

"Shut it Malfoy. If it were my choice, you would be locked up in Azkaban along with your stinking mother." Angelo sneered letting go of Draco's arm at the exact moment the curtains swished open to reveal Harry Potter standing there, his book bag on his shoulder and a tired look in his eyes.

"H-harry." Draco said shakily, nestling his arm to his chest. He always felt vulnerable whenever his Dark Mark was exposed. He now felt even worse because of what Angelo had just said to him.

"What's going on here? Dray, what have they been asking you?" Harry asked, rushing to his side and holding onto his shoulder.

Draco blushed slightly at the nickname. He didn't like it all too much… but he liked to watch the two Aurors squirm. "Y-yeah. Nothing- It's fine Harry."

Harry turned towards the two Aurors and glared daggers at them. "You can leave now." He said through gritted teeth.

Angelo and Thaft got up and turned on their heels, walking out of the Hospital Wing without another word.

"When the hell can I get out of this place?"

"A few more days Draco. Just a few. They want to make sure you're alright…"

"I'm not going to try to kill myself again if that's what you mean." Draco said, looking up angrily at Harry who turned his head away from Draco.

"Draco- I'm just. I'm just worried about you."

"Harry I'm fine." Harry sighed and turned towards Draco with a disbelieving look in his eyes. "Alright. I'm not fucking fine. My father is dead. My mother is in Azkaban, and I could very well be joining either of them. I am scared shitless that the Death Eaters will torture me. And I am even more scared that you will get hurt. The Aurors think that I cursed you, and will likely be questioning you soon. I feel weak and I feel like a damn Hufflepuff who has to rely on you for EVERYTHING. No. I am not going to kill myself mostly because I think the Death Eaters will get to me first. Happy now?" Draco allowed the tears to flow over his cheeks for the millionth time since he received the terrible news from his mother.

Suddenly Harry was holding Draco to his chest and stroking his soft blond hair as he had done so many times before. Harry closed his eyes and murmured soft words into Draco's ear and allowed his own tears to flow freely. He and Draco sat there for a moment and cried softly together. They had been through so much in the past and it seemed as if their troubles would never end. Draco moved in Harry's arms so that his arms were around Harry's waist and his face was buried in his shoulder. He took in Harry's scent. He smelled of cologne and something just perfectly him. He shivered at the feel of Harry's lips moving slowly against his neck..

Harry looked up and rested his forehead against Draco's. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I am worried and tired and I feel like I should be doing something more to help you but I can't. I know you are overwhelmed by all of this, but I promise we will get through this okay?"

Draco nodded and looked into those beautiful green eyes, but quickly closed his own eyes when a searing pain shot all the way from his arm to his head, sending images of scarlet flames and blistering heat shooting painfully through his brain. He opened his eyes and gasped. "H-harry." He near shouted. "Harry- god! Shit!" He said closing his eyes once again as more images flooded his head. He saw Voldemort in the dark, his red eyes glinting. He saw Nagini striking out at him. He saw Harry tortured to death by an evil version of himself. He saw his parents killed before his eyes.

Draco shouted out, the sound echoing around the Hospital Wing. He only vaguely heard Harry yelling for Madam Pomfrey before the pain overcame him, and everything went dark.

OOOoooOOO


	13. Hermione Granger

Forbidden Love

**A/N I am back. Obviously. I am sorry these chapters have been so shitty and short. I have some serious writers block and am about to break down due to the amount of homework my teachers are giving me…. BUT I WILL MAKE IT THROUGH! Thank you for all the reviews. I love you guys so so so so so sooooooo much. **

**Go check out this fanfiction: .net/s/7266823/1/Soulmates**

**Seriously, It is just great. 3 LEGGO. **

**Ch. 13- Hermione Granger**

All her life Hermione had been the best of everything she did. She was a brilliant little girl and when she discovered the fact that she was a witch it really came as no surprise to her. She had always felt it deep down inside her. On the other hand, her parents had nearly passed out when they actually had a wizard come to their home to convince them that the letter was indeed real and not some kind of joke. Hermione arrived at Hogwarts ready to be the most talented witch there and grow up to hold that title for the rest of her life. Everything changed when she met Harry and Ron.

Hermione Granger knew that from the moment she met Ronald and the Golden Boy that she would be loyal to them for the rest of her life. She had no idea what to expect in the coming years. Terrors, tears, hate, war, turmoil, ripped friendships, death and regret all waited for her when she stepped off the train that day. But she also found love, life long friends, joy, weddings, celebrations, laughter, bravery and pride throughout her years in Hogwarts.

Long story short, Hermione would always stand by her two best friend's sides. Even when one of those best friends was in love with childhood nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Also known as the muggle hating, former Death Eater, blonde prick that she had the pleasure of punching senseless in her third year at Hogwarts. But that didn't matter. Draco was a changed man who will honestly love Harry more than anything in the world. That much was true. So Hermione knew she had to be loyal to Draco no matter how infuriating he could be.

OOOoooOOO

_Tuesday_

Hermione sat in the Library hovering over three books at once that she had retrieved from the restricted section. Draco's Dark Mark had been burning since Sunday. Hermione had worked vigorously for the past few days on finding way to remove a Dark Mark even though she already knew that there was no way to get rid of it. Even if the person were to remove the skin where the Dark Mark was, it would grow back and be even more painful than before. Hermione slumped down in her chair feeling utterly defeated. There was really no way she could help Draco other than help Madame Pomfrey brew him calming potions and other potions to help with the pain. Hermione stood up and with a flick of her wand, sent the books she had been reading into their respectable shelf. She lifted her book bag onto her shoulder and walked out of the Library and down the corridor until she heard a voice echo across the hall that made her stop mid-step.

"HEY MUDBLOOD! How's dear old Draco and his darling boyfriend?" Shouted a rude looking Slytherin that Hermione recognized Theodore Nott, a fellow '8th' year.

Hermione wheeled around to face Nott and drew her wand. She then advanced on him and jabbed her wand into his chest. He was very tall, and very strong, but a coward nonetheless. "Look you stupid oaf. I swear to god. If you EVER call me that again, or insult Harry or Draco again, I will pulverize you and have the House Elves bake you into a pie." Hermione said furiously. Okay, it wasn't her best line, but it sure scared the devil out of Nott. He quickly turned around and stalked off in the direction of the Dungeons. Hermione heard several giggles echoing around the corridor from the people who witnessed her outburst.

"Hermione, that was really quite interesting." Luna Lovegood's fairytale voice said. "I quite admire your line about the pie. May I use it sometime?" Luna said as she beamed at the still furious Hermione.

"Of course Luna." Hermione said heaving her bag farther up her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. His bark is worse than his bite. He really wasn't on Voldemorts side you know? He's just confused." Luna said, her eyes going misty.

"Probably the Nargles." Hermione said dryly.

"Hmmm…" Luna said airily in response before turning away from Hermione and continuing down the hallway without saying another word.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Luna, yet allowed herself to smile. Turning, she continued down the hallway, surveying her surroundings for any suspicious looking Slytherins.

Hermione turned the corner and opened the door that led to the Hospital Wing. She paused for a moment in the doorway and took a deep breath to calm herself. She could hear muffled screams echoing throughout the room already and didn't know what to expect. She never knew what she would find when she saw Draco. For the past few days he had been growing weaker, and the pain had grown more intense. He could barely speak anymore, because in the first day of the mark burning, he had worn his voice out with the amount of screaming he had done.

Hermione entered the Hospital Wing steeling herself for the condition Draco might be in. What she saw was unlike any of the other times she had seen him.

Draco was lying on his back on the Hospital Bed without any pillows on his bed. The ones that used to be on the bed had been flung across the room. His screams were blood curdling and his back was arched up off of the bed with the force of his screams. Madame Pomfrey was rushing around trying to figure out what to do, and Harry was standing over Draco trying to get him to calm down. Hermione saw that Harry was holding Draco's hand, which was dripping with blood. Hermione dropped her book bag and stood about ten feet away from Draco's bed raising her hands to her mouth to muffle her sobs.

Nearly five minutes later Draco's shrieks subsided and left him whimpering on his hospital bed with Harry laying next to him holding him close and Madame Pomfrey spooning silver liquid down his throat. Draco lay there motionless, occasionally making a small sound in the back of his throat. Harry whispered soft things into his ear as he stroked back the sweaty blonde hair. Madame Pomfrey rushed off to her office without a second glance at Hermione.

Hermione wiped her eyes and tried to recover herself as she walked over to Draco's bed. She quickly spotted a washrag on his nightstand and wetted it with the help of a little magic. She then reached over the bed and dabbed the cool rag onto Draco's forehead, wiping away the sweat that sat above his brow. Harry looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. Hermione smiled back, trying to be strong. After Hermione had wiped away the sweat on Draco's forehead and neck she gently nudged Harry, getting him to sit up so Hermione could look at Draco's hand that was still dripping with blood.

Hermione gently held Draco's hand in her own and used the wash rag to wipe away the blood. She gasped when she saw that Draco's hand was covered in fingernail marks.

"He clenches his hands together when he starts to feel the pain. This time- it- it was worse." Harry said softly, his voice breaking.

Hermione nodded and looked up at Madame Pomfrey who had returned with bandages a potion that immediately put him to sleep. Hermione moved to the opposite side of the bed and sat next to Harry. She rubbed soothing circled in his back as he stared down at Draco who appeared to be unconscious again.

"Did you find anything in the Library?" Harry asked looking up at Hermione with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"No," Hermione said wishing she had other news for Harry. "I am searching so hard Harry. I just don't think it is possible to remove a Dark Mark. I have been looking at spells that can fade it over time, but it is risky and highly unlikely that it will even work. I am so sorry Harry. I am trying."

"I know Hermione. It's okay." Harry looked back down at Draco to hide the disappointment in his eyes.

"Harry, I know this is going to be hard for you to hear, but I really think you ought to try and come back to class. You haven't been for a week and you shouldn't be sleeping down here in the Hospital Wing all the time-"

"Hermione, no. I am not leaving him."

Hermione sighed and took one of Harry's hands. "He's lucky he has you."

"I'm lucky I have him."

OOOoooOOO

**Poor Draco… god I've tortured him a lot in this…**

**REVIEWS? 3 **


	14. Visions

Forbidden Love

**A/N SORRY SORRY SORRRRYY! I know it has been way too long. A WEEK. Ugh. Sorry. But I am back. Thank you for your support and your love. I love all of you. **

**Ch. 14- Visions**

Draco's eyes fluttered open the next day. His vision was immediately greeted by the sunlight seeping through the curtains around his hospital bed so he closed his eyes again to ward off the sun. Draco slowly and painfully rolled onto his side and stopped when his hand brushed against soft, warm skin that was not his own. He opened his eyes again to peer at who he knew would be sleeping beside him. Harry was lying on the bed next to his. Harry's hand was draped over onto Draco's bed and Harry's head was lying slightly off the edge of Draco's pillow.

For the first time in a week, Draco smiled. He stroked Harry's black hair away from his forehead and traced the lightening bolt scar that he knew so well. Draco lifted his head off of his pillow slightly so that he could press a kiss to the scar that lay at the top of Harry's forehead. Harry let out a content sigh but did not stir from his sleep.

Draco felt an all too familiar burning sensation in his arm. He looked down at his black Dark Mark and watched his arm twitch involuntarily. He needed to get that thing off of him. He wanted to rip it from his flesh. He wanted to kill whoever was doing this to him. To Draco it was the worst kind of torture. Not only was it physically painful, it was emotionally excruciating. Whenever a stab of pain would radiate through his body, he would see his worst fears come to life before his eyes.

The last time had almost been more than he could bear. The pain had been at an all time high and the visions he saw were by far, the worst. He saw Voldemort coming out of the shadows, wand raised. He saw a defenseless Harry standing in the middle of a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. He heard Voldemorts cold voice scream in his head. The killing curse hit Harry dead on and sending his beloved flying backwards. Draco felt all of the life sucked from Harry as Voldemort's laugh echoed around him. Draco rushed to Harry's side, but Harry vanished before Draco could reach him leaving Draco in he middle of the forest, all alone.

But Draco could reach him now. Draco could love him, kiss him, talk to him, feel him, touch him, and be with him. Suddenly the pain felt bearable for that moment.

Draco felt Harry stir beside him. Just as Harry opened his eyes, Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, cupping the other boy's cheek in his hand.

"Mmph. M-morning." Harry stammered closing his eyes again, wearing a sleepy smile. "How are you?" Harry opened his green eyes that were full of concern and stared at Draco willing him to tell the truth.

"I'm okay. It burns a little." Draco said, his thumb stroking Harry's face. "A bit sore too." In fact, Draco was so sore from the last attack that he was having difficulty moving at all.

"God. I was so worried last time. I'm- I'm so sorry Draco. I love you so much. I wish I knew what to do. Hermione and I are trying so hard to find a way to stop this, but I- I just- I'm so sorry. You are in so much pain. Last time you dug your nails in so deep that they were bleeding everywhere. I Don't know what to do-" Harry began franticly. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. His body was starting to shake.

"Harry! Calm down. Please," Draco crawled behind Harry and began to rub his back, whispering soothing words to Harry in attempt to calm him down. Draco knew how hard it must be for Harry to see him so weak. Draco's Mark was burning non-stop and some of the stronger spasms left Draco unconscious. This was actually the first time in a few days he was able to talk to Harry in a 'lucid' state.

Draco sighed and kissed the back of Harry's neck. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

" Draco, don't be sor- Ah!" Harry was cut off when Draco flinched violently, squeezing Harry hard from behind.

"Draco! What happened?" Harry spun around in Draco's arms and gently lowered Draco onto his back so that he was crouching over Draco's quivering body.

"S-Sorry. Did I hurt you? Oh god- I'm so sorry."

"Draco, I'm fine. What happened? Are you alright?"

"No. No! Stop! Don't- please." Draco started flinching violently; his eyes squeezed shut, horrible visions shooting through his head at the same intensity of the pain.

"Draco- Shhh. Baby, I'm here. It's okay."

"Mr. Malfoy! Potter, what happened?" Madame Pomfrey shouted as she entered their curtained off space and ran over to Draco's side and conjured some sort of potion out of thin air. "Hold him still Mr. Potter, I need to get him to drink this."

Harry nodded and shifted his body so he could pin Draco down, keeping him as still as possible. Draco was writhing and fighting underneath Harry, and it was quite difficult to keep him still. "Draco, calm down. It's okay- Madme Pomfrey I think something's happening! It doesn't seem like he's just reacting to the pain- I can't explain it-" Harry stammered, looking down at Draco who was now mumbling something about snakes.

"There we are Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey murmured softly as she poured some of the potion down Draco's throat. Draco stopped squirming and mumbling almost immediately. Harry released his grip and looked up at Draco as his eyes fluttered open.

"Harry…" Draco whispered weakly.

"Mr. Malfoy what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked sternly.

"It just- started to burn when I woke up- and then it got worse."

"Draco, You were saying things under your breath… I didn't know what you were talking about. Something about snakes?" Harry asked tenderly, stroking Draco's hand as he spoke.

"I saw Nagini at Manor-. M-My father-." Draco broke off with a strangled sob.

"You saw? What do you mean? Mr. Malfoy, are you getting visions when this happens?" Madame Pomfrey asked, her expression very worrisome.

"I-Yeah. I- I see terrible things every time-." Draco managed to choke out.

Madame Pomfrey gasped and dashed off quickly without another word.

"Why didn't you tell us this before Draco?" Harry asked, his eyes boring into Draco's.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't think. Is it not supposed to happen?"

"No Draco, I don't think so. I read a lot about Dark Marks and there is nothing about them controlling your thoughts."

"But I see awful things. I see you dying and visions of the war- And-" Draco stopped himself before he completely lost it. Harry was holding tightly to Draco's hands, rubbing them with his thumb.

The soft swish of curtains alerted them that Madame Pomfrey had just entered their enclosed space once again.

"Mr. Malfoy! I suppose you are wondering what is going on here." Madame Pomfrey announced with a determined look on her face. "It is my understanding that these visions are due to a psychic link cast upon you. I am not sure who did this, but it has to be someone from inside the castle. They are most likely creating these visions by the use of Legilimency. I do believe that if we are able to find the whereabouts of the person who set this link, we will be one step closer to putting an end to all of this."

"I know who did it."

"What? Draco! How do you know?" Harry asked skeptically.

"It was Angelo. I know it."

"The Auror? That's highly unlikely Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said looking back and forth between Harry and Draco.

"I know it was him Madame Pomfrey. Trust me."

After a short pause Madame Pomfrey replied. "Very well. I will bring him here for questioning."

Madame Pomfrey turned around and walked quickly back to her office once again, leaving Harry and Draco to collapse tiredly onto the bed together to sleep the day away until they received the news of Angelo.

**OOOoooOOO**

REEEVIEWS? :D


	15. Crucio

Forbidden Love

**A/N: I AM BACK! Sorry that it is taking about a week to get these chapters to you guys. But I am DYING with the amount of homework I am getting. But yeah. I will never give up. But I also have an idea for another Drarry fanfic that I will be doing after this one, probably a one-shot. It is going to be like, a depressed Draco… then I have another idea for one based off of the sixth book. But uh…. The latter will take me FOREVER because it is really complex. So we will see.**

**ANYWAYS, thanks for all of the reviews! I got so many last time and it really kept me going! Thanks. 3**

**Ch. 15- Crucio**

_Wednesday 1:00 in the morning. _

"Draco!" Harry said in a soft whisper and he nudged Draco awake.

"W-What?" Draco said groggily as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. "You alright?"

"Come on. Let's get out of here for a bit." Harry said, handing a pair of jeans to Draco. Draco sat there as Harry crawled, fully dressed, out of bed. Draco looked at the jeans in confusion for a moment, still half asleep until a small smile spread on his face.

Draco looked up, that familiar twinkle back in his eyes again. "Where to Potter?"

"Come see." Harry held out his hand when Draco finished buttoning up his jeans.

Draco and Harry crept as silently as possible through the Hospital Wing. A few students had arrived yesterday due to a Quidditch accident, and it would be best if they didn't wake anyone. The boys reached the door and stood there for a moment, before slowly opening it. Harry and Draco slipped out into the dark corridor, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Lumos." Harry whispered. Harry turned towards Draco in the dim blue light his wand was casting. They met eyes for a moment until Draco moved in towards Harry, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's waist and buried his face into Harry's shoulder.

"What's that for?" Harry asked, laughing softly.

Draco looked up at Harry, still keeping his arms around Harry's waist, and shrugged. "For everything I guess."

Draco pulled away from Harry, and continued walking down the corridor with his hands in his pockets. Harry caught up and pulled Draco's hand from his pocket, grasping it tightly and giving Draco a reassuring smile. Harry pulled Draco down another corridor until they reached a window that looked out onto the front lawn. Harry flicked his wand and the window opened.

"Didn't think it would be a good idea to go through the front door." Harry said as he crawled through the window into the night. Draco followed him, and once they were both on the ground Harry took Draco's hand again and led him towards the great lake.

The stars were twinkling up above and the night was crisp. The cool wind blew through their hair and left them feeling awake and alive. Harry felt a sudden burst of energy and took off running, pulling Draco along behind him.

"Harry! Slow down!" Draco shouted to Harry who let go of Draco's hand and continued running straight towards the glittering lake. Harry stopped abruptly causing Draco to slam into him, sending them both tumbling down the hill. By the time they reached the bottom, they were both laughing so hard that their sides hurt.

Once they controlled their laughter, Draco rolled over so he was lying on his back and pushed himself into a sitting position. Harry sat up too, so that he and Draco were facing the same direction. Harry stared over the surface of the glistening lake and took a deep breath. It had been quite some time since he had felt at ease like he did in this very moment.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"What if I don't make it?"

Harry turned his head sharply to face Draco who was sitting cross-legged and staring at his hands that were placed in his lap. "W-what?"

"Harry, what if we can't find Angelo? If we can't find him and stop all of this, then I know I won't make it. I'm sorry Harry, but I won't. It gets worse everyday and I can hardly stand it."

"Draco! Look at me. I know you will make it. I will not let you die."

"No Harry! You don't! You are just saying that because you think I will! You don't know that. I am not strong enough Harry."

"Stop! Stop it Draco. I know you will make it. Even if we don't find Angelo we- we'll find a way." Harry began to feel desperate. He didn't even believe what he was saying. Draco was getting weaker each day and that if this didn't stop soon, he would be in serious trouble.

"Harry, I just need to make sure you know that- that I just can't do this." Draco spoke so softly at the end that Harry had to hold his breath to hear him.

"We will find him Draco, I promise." Harry said as he picked up Draco's hand from the grass and held it tight.

"_Crucio." _ Suddenly, a red light split through the night air hitting Harry in the chest, making him fly backwards screaming and writhing in pain.

"HARRY!" Draco jumped up from where he was sitting and whipped around to find none other than the man he was looking for. "Angelo." Draco growled through gritted teeth, raising his wand and pointing it directly at the short, bald man.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Fancy seeing you out here on this fine night. Oh and don't scream for help, I have already cast muffling charms around the perimeter for our convenience."

"I knew it was you. I KNEW IT WAS YOU. How long have you been a Death Eater? Why haven't I met you?"

"Haven't you paid any attention? I was an Auror. Everyone still thinks I am. When the war came, I decided to show my loyalty to the Dark Lord and be a spy for him."

"You Liar! You didn't even fight in the war! You haven't got an ounce of loyalty in you! You chose whatever side you thought was going to win. What about now? Do you really think the Dark Lord will rise again? Do you really think that the Death Eaters that are left will really make a difference?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. But let me tell you one thing, I have been promised a large sum of money if I kill the Golden Boy." Angelo said, jeering his head in Harry's direction who lay unconscious on the grass next to the edge of the lake, directly behind Draco.

"All this time, you have had direct access to both of us. Why didn't you kill us then?"

"You really think I would kill the both of you in front of all of those teachers and students? Oh no, I made sure to get you alone. So I suppose I have to thank you for coming out here tonight."

"How did you even get here? You can't apparate into Hogwarts."

"I'm an Auror. I can do whatever I need to. I was keeping track of your every move actually. That's the beauty of Dark Magic." Angelo said with a cold laugh. "Now, I suggest you step aside Malfoy." Angelo began to advance with a determined look plastered on his face, yet a glint of fear in his eyes.

Draco's next move was calculated and precise. At the same time Angelo began to advance towards him, Draco had just enough time to shout a disarming spell and lunge and Angelo, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground. "Stupefy!" Draco shouted over Angelo's cry of alarm. Angelo jolted violently as the spell hit him at such close range, and then went limp beneath Draco.

Suddenly remembering who else was with him, Draco leapt off of Angelo and ran to Harry's side. "Harry!" Draco shouted as he kneeled over the small, black haired boy. Harry was awake; his eyes fluttering open and close again. "Harry? Are you okay? Talk to me baby, please talk to me." Draco cupped the other boy's face in his hands staring into his green eyes every time they opened slightly.

"I-I'm fine. Where's Angelo?" Harry managed to croak out.

"Stunned the shit out of him. He's a spineless coward. Couldn't even kill us when he had the chance." Draco said with a small smile. "Can you walk? We need to get you and Angelo back to the castle. Don't know how we are going to explain this one to Pomfrey."

Harry grunted a yes through gritted teeth as he slowly stood up, slinging his left arm over Draco's shoulder for support. "You know, for an idiot Death Eater like him, he's rather good at the Cruciatus curse." Harry said dryly, wincing in pain when he stepped on his right foot.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Draco said as he caught Harry from falling onto the ground.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Draco stopped in his tracks and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "H-how many times?"

"A few."

"I- I'm sorry. My father used it on me once. I was thirteen. I asked him if it was okay if I liked other boys. I took it as a no."

Harry gaped at Draco, opening and closing his mouth several times until Draco finally rolled his eyes and turned away from Harry. "Let's keep going. Don't really know why I told you that… _Levicorpus_." With a flick of his wand, Draco lifted Angelo off of the ground by the ankle and sent him flying up towards the castle, leading Harry in the same direction.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N**

**Yeah. I don't really know what to think about this chapter. I guess I like it? Kinda a weird way to almost end it.**

**I am thinking there will be around 20 chapters in this. So this isn't the end yet! :D **

**But we are nearing the end, so I would just like to thank EVERYONE who read this, or subscribed to it, or even glanced at it, or emailed it to friends, and especially to all of the lovely reviews. Thank you so much for giving me tons of love on my first fanfic. I seriously love every single one of you. Thank you thank you thank you!**

**HEY! If you like Klaine, go check out the other fanfic I made on my profile! Called Tell Me You Love Me!**

**:D oh and also, I wrote a really quick kinda funny Drarry fanfic the other day, so I will probably be posting that kinda soon-ish if you guys are interested at all. 3**

**ALSO, I have no idea why this is called Forbidden Love. So don't even ask. I was gonna have this story line about it or whatever, but I guess it is 'forbidden' because everyone they know disapproved of it at first and the whole Slytherin vs Gryffindor thing… whatever. I don't even know.**

**REVIEWS?**

**(long ass authors note…)**


	16. Safe For Now

Forbidden Love

**A/N: I am back. **

**Sorry, you guys probably think I died or something. I have been really busy and I have had a HORRID case of two week writers block until I FINALLY thought of what to do… So yayy! HERE WE GO.**

**Ch. 16-**

_Later that day…_

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, I don't even want to know why you were out so late but I will overlook it just this once. We have finally received the information from the ministry. It appears that Angelo was put on trial the second he arrived at the ministry at four in the morning, so this is quite convenient on our behalf." Madam Pomfrey said to the two boys who were currently sitting on the edge of a bed in the Hospital Wing. "Angelo is working for the remaining Death Eaters. Apparently you have had a psychic link with him ever since he grabbed your arm like you described to us. He used quite a bit of hidden Legilimency to do so. It is a trait of an Auror. Some can do it without the person ever noticing. During the trial, Angelo- being under the influence of Veritaserum, told the location of the Death Eaters who set him to this. The best Aurors are on the case to find them."

Harry glanced at Draco who was looking at his lap. Harry Gently slid his hand under Draco's. Draco squeezed back gently and looked into Harry's green eyes. Giving him a soft smile, Draco let out a small sigh before dropping his eyes back onto the floor.

"Draco? You alright?" Harry tilted his head and examined his boyfriend.

"Yeah… It is just unnerving that this could happen again if the Aurors don't find the Death Eaters. They can still get to you Harry." Draco said, looking up once more to stare into Harry's eyes.

"It'll be fine. I promise you."

"Madam Pomfrey? Am I free to go?" Draco said after a moment.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. But I will need you to check in once a week for a while. Don't give me that look. It is necessary. Now get to dinner. I need this bed for my patients. You have taken up all of my time." Madam Pomfrey said good-naturedly.

"Thank you." Harry and Draco say in unison as they both leap off the bed and exit the Hospital Wing.

Once they rounded the corner, going towards the Great Hall, Harry turned to Draco and grabbed his waist, pulling their bodies against each other's. Before Draco could protest, Harry pulled Draco behind a tapestry and pressed their lips together. Draco breathed out sharply through his nose and buried his hands in Harry's hair. Their lips moved together passionately as Draco turned and pressed Harry's back to the wall. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and pulled Draco even closer. They came up panting for breath and looked into each other's eyes. When they kissed again it was different than before. It was gentle yet it still had every ounce of passion in it possible.

"God I love you. But I haven't eaten anything but hospital food for the past week and I am in need of real food." Draco said against Harry's lips.

"Aren't I enough?"

"Mmm... Maybe later." Draco said as he dragged Harry from behind the tapestry and headed in the direction of the Dining Hall.

OOOoooOOO


	17. Never Leaving You

Forbidden Love

**A/N Here you go! As I promised, you get a chapter a bit early! AREN'T YOU PROUD? Okay so I said that there would be twenty chapters right? Welp I think it will be that or maybe nineteen? Not sure. Somewhere around there. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 17- Never Leaving You.**

"Hold on Potter. Your hair is a bloody mess."

"You were the one who did it."

"Mhmm. I couldn't resist. And you were the one who pulled me behind that bloody tapestry." Draco stopped Harry before they entered the Dining hall and reached up to fix the jet-black hair that couldn't be tamed. "Please let me cut it Harry. No all of it. But please."

"Maybe." Harry smiled at Draco, taking his pale skin and the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to make Harry look presentable. Draco glanced down at Harry and caught his eyes. Draco paused, keeping his arms raised above him to tidy Harry's hair.

"What?" Draco asked quietly, slowly lowering his arms, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Are you ready for this?"

"For what?"

"Going in front of all of them again." Harry said, gesturing to the door at their left. The sound of the hundreds of students was faintly echoing through the cracks of the door.

Draco's only reply was a quizzical look.

"Draco, you know that people have an idea of what has been going on here. I just- don't want anyone to take advantage of you or use all this against you. I also suspect the prophet has said some nasty things about us and I am sure that the students will have worse to say. Remember the first time we walked in here together? The pumpkin juice incident? I just don't know what to expect. Draco-"

"Harry. Calm down." Draco said reassuringly as he reached out to grip Harry's biceps. "It is going to be fine. I understand. But just think… It is our last year… After Hogwarts we can finally be together without this shit happening around us. Harry I don't care what anyone does to me. Just as long as I have you." Before Harry could open his mouth to protest, Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, letting his lips linger there as he felt Harry's arms snake around his waist. Draco then began to press tiny kisses onto Harry's closed eyelids, slowly but surly making his way down towards Harry's pink lips.

"Draco," Harry whispered into Draco's neck as they embraced, Draco's lips currently peppering Harry's cheek. "Draco what about your mother?" Draco froze.

"Ah…" Draco said softly, turning his eyes away from Harry. "I-I forgot. How did I forget? My mother…"

"Draco it isn't your fault! I- I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so sorry-"

"No. It's fine. I guess we will just deal with everything as we go along. Five years… Do you- Will we-"

"Don't even ask that. I will never leave you Draco. I love you."

Draco turned his head backs towards Harry as he began to pull Draco closer. They stood in each other's arms for a while until Draco pulled away again.

"I'm hungry. Are you ready?" Draco asked. Harry steeled himself and nodded.

Turning to face the doors, the boys bravely took each other's hands and walked into the Dining Hall together.

OOOoooOOO

**Another short chapter, but I will have another short one out soon. **

**Writing it right as you are reading probably, and it will be out tomorrow if everything works out. **

**Sorry for the short chapters… but it is what works with my schedule! 3 **

**REVIEWS? **


	18. McGonagall's Announcement

Forbidden Love

**A/N Hello again! Sorry for taking so long with the end of the story… I haven't been able to wrap my mind around it. But I am feeling pretty good about it now. So… it is getting close to the end eh? Thank you all so much, you have all helped me with encouraging words and promotion and you are all amazing and I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. 3**

**Here we go!**

**Ch. 18- McGonagall's Announcement.**

The Dining Hall went silent as the two boys walked in, their heads held high and their hands clasped together at their sides. The boys continued walking, ignoring the stunned silence and heading towards the empty spots at the Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione sat with their backs to Harry and Draco, unaware of their presence.

"Oi! Malfoy! Enjoy your stay in the Hospital Wing?" Said a voice from somewhere in the Hufflepuff table. Muffled laughs and whistles echoed around the Hall. Harry's grip tightened on Draco's hand, and just as he was about to turn around, another voice cut through the stunned silence once more.

"HARRY! DRACO!" Hermione shrieked as she stood from her seat, flinging herself into both of their arms. Hermione pecked them both on the cheek before she pulled away. Ron awkwardly hugged Harry and clapped Draco on the back before backing away behind Hermione again, his face burning red.

"Oh Draco, It's so good to see you out of that damn Hospital Wing. How are you feeling?" Hermione said as they all took their seats. Harry and Draco sitting close together and Hermione and Ron in the same position across the table from the two boys.

"Fine. I guess you heard about Angelo then?" Draco asked quietly, afraid everyone else in the Hall would hear the conversation, as the Hall was still quieter than normal. Hushed whispers and sniggers echoed throughout the tables, and nearly every eye was glued on them.

"Yes I did. Well- everyone did really. But no one really knew why you were in the hospital Draco… They- well, they knew it had something to do with the Death Eaters, so they are all a bit worried." Hermione said nervously, wringing her hands.

"I told 'em to bugger off. Said it was all bullshit. But you know- anything about Death Eaters and the whole school blows up." Ron said glancing up at Draco from his full plate. Draco's stomach growled as he stared at Ron's heaping plate before him, so he began to pile up his own.

"Thanks mate. But they can think what they want. As long as Draco's safe." Harry said softly, still clutching Draco's hand.

Down the hall at the Head Tables, McGonagall cleared her throat, tapping her wand at the podium. "Attention students." She said sternly, as the Hall went silent once again. "I know you have all heard of the incident that has occurred involving a former Auror and a student here at Hogwarts. But most of what you have been told is not true. So I am speaking to you today to clear up those lies and allow you all to know what has happened in the walls of Hogwarts. The student the Death Eaters used was also a former Death Eater. The Death Eaters activated this young man's Dark Mark, hoping to cause Mr. Potter to do something reckless that would put him within their grasp. When that didn't work, they sent in Mr. Angelo, a spy for Voldemort. Angelo was to kill Mr. Potter and the student they were still torturing. When they activated the student's Mark, it was extremely painful and the painful attacks lasted for hours at a time. Angelo was found last night and he was taken to the Ministry where he is now locked up. Yes, we have found the location of the other Death Eaters and they will be arrested and taken to the Ministry soon. Yes, the student they were torturing was a former Death Eater. But let me make it very clear, that student is not at fault. You must be aware that Hogwarts is safe. The students who go here are not your enemies. The student who was tortured by the Death Eaters is not your enemy. He may have been on the wrong side once, but it was not by will. So with that said, if anything happens to that young man, you will answer directly to me. Is that clear? Good." McGonagall finished, glancing around the Hall before tapping her wand on the podium and returning to her seat.

Draco tore his eyes off of McGonagall and glanced around the room. Again, every eye was on him. Draco turned to Harry, who looked rather flustered.

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked quietly.

"What? No! No! How could she make that announcement? Everyone knows if was Draco they are talking about. Why-"

"Harry! Calm down. It's fine. They needed to know." Draco said as he turned back towards his food.

"You're okay with everyone knowing you were tortured? You're okay with everyone knowing that you were a former Death Eater? She just told everyone Dray!" Harry said urgently.

"Really. It's fine. Maybe they will shut up about it. See you around Ron. Hermione." Draco said in a barely audible whisper before standing from the table and walking out of the Hall.

"Draco?" Harry shouted as he chased after the blonde figure that was stalking down the corridor. "Draco! What's wrong?" Harry said as he grabbed Draco's wrist and spun him around.

"I'm fine Harry." Draco said, looping his arms around Harry's neck and pulling their bodies together. "I don't care about what McGonagall said. I was just overwhelmed I guess. I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Are you sure?" Harry said tilting his head and peering into Draco's eyes. Draco nodded and closed his eyes, resting his forehead up against Harry's.

"Come on. Let's go back to my dorm." Harry whispered.

"Mmmh. I'm not tired."

"You're lying. And I never said we had to sleep." Harry purred, leaning down to press soft kisses to Draco's exposed collarbone. "You still owe me from earlier you know."

"Mhmmm… I- I suppose I do." Draco said breathily, tilting his head back to expose his neck to Harry.

Harry chuckled against Draco's skin before wrapping an arm around Draco's lower waist and steering him in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

OOOoooOOO

**A/N Welp. There you go. Some implied sex for ya. GULP. Was it terrible?**

**But yhep. There will be a bit of angst from Draco. He is just overwhelmed. And what's the best way to avoid talking about it? SEX! Yay! **

**REVIEWS.**

**3 **


	19. Parallels

Forbidden Love

**A/N I am running out of excuses for why I am always late with the updates.**

**Lazy.**

**Oh and I had the flu! **

**But thank you for sticking with this story. We only have a few chapters left. I love you all. 3 **

**P.s. I start this the next morning after the implied sex. Lol I didn't want to write it….. MAYBE NEXT TIME.**

**Ch. 19- Parallels**

The two boys woke up the next morning to the bright, golden light streaming in through the red curtains draped around the bedframe. Draco's head was resting lightly on Harry's shoulder, their limbs were tangled together, their bare skin bathed in the glimmering light, their breath coming in and out slowly. Both were content to lie there on the edge of sleep together for as long as they could.

Draco slowly lifted his head off of Harry's shoulder and looked into the emerald green eyes that had been staring at him contently. Draco smiled sleepily and rolled on top of Harry, resting his chin on Harry's chest. Harry laughed and grinned.

"Well hello," Harry said quietly.

"Hi," Draco whispered back.

"You okay?"

"Perfect," Draco said with a genuine smile gracing his features. "I love you Harry."

Harry gently pulled Draco up so that they were eye to eye, with Draco still lying on top of him. "I love you too." Harry pressed a soft kiss to Draco's strawberry lips, pulling back only to stare into those crystal clear silver eyes. The two boys stayed like that for a while. Harry's hands resting on the back of Draco's neck, and Draco's elbows on either side of Harry.

"Harry? Erm… You awake?" A tentative voice came from beyond the curtains, signaling the boys that it was almost time for class.

"Yeah. Give me a minute," Harry said with a smile. Draco rolled his eyes a bit and climbed off Harry, quickly slipping on a pair of grey sweats that had been discarded at the end of the bed. These of course belonged to Harry. Draco was not really one for 'Muggle Clothing' as he called it. But secretly, Draco quite enjoyed these sweatpants. Especially because they belonged to Harry. And probably because he knew that Harry's bum had been in them at some point.

"Well… I better go shower. After last night and all," Draco said, sitting up on his knees on the bed, still bare chested. Draco smirked suggestively as Harry crawled over to him, getting up on his knees as well. Harry pressed his body against Draco's and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Harry pulled back slightly, still keeping Draco's body against his by keeping a firm hold on his hips. "Mmhhmm. I better shower to," Harry said against Draco's lips.

"Well come on then," Draco said with a wink, pulling Harry off the bed after Harry had put some clothes on (only for the benefit of their roommates). The boys ran to the bathroom together, getting strange looks from the other boys in the dorm who had stopped in the middle of dressing to stare at Harry and Draco as they ran towards the bathroom. The boys disappeared into the bathroom, door slamming behind them, leaving the other boys standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Oh they totally did it." Seamus said from his bed, where he was fidgeting with his tie, effectively breaking the resolute silence. The boys in the dorm all turned towards Seamus with amused looks on their faces. "What? I mean it is totally obvious that-"

Unfortunately, Seamus was cut short by a loud moan coming from the bathroom followed by a string of incoherent words and several other strange noises that left the boys in the dorm open mouthed and absolutely staggered.

A chorus of wolf calls and whistles erupted from the boys as Ron clamped his hands over his ears to ward off the sounds that were coming from the bathroom.

"Damn. Well I hate to say I told you so but-" Seamus said only to be cut off again by several pillows thrown roughly in his direction.

OOOOooooOOOO

**HAHAHAHA. Look at that. That's hot. **

**I am a funny girl.**

**Ohh… I bet you all hate me. **

**Next chapter coming SOOON! (No really. I get a five-day break so it really will come soon this time.)**

**Reviews? If you want more Drarry sex in the future then you know. A review or two would be wonderful! I would really appreciate it! 3 **


	20. Then There Was Harry

Forbidden Love

**A/N Alrighty then! I am back and ready to finish up this story in the next few chaptaas. I AM EXCITED! Whooo!**

**Alright so do we have any FABERRY/KLANIE/BRITTANA fans out there? Eh? Eh? If so you will be excited to know that my next story will be a faberry story with lots of klaine and brittana thrown in there. OH YEAH.**

**But don't worry, I will ALWAYS write Drarry along the way. ;]**

**Yeah but private message me here/on my tumblr if you want to know what the faberry story will be about! :D 3**

(My tumblr is .com)

**Enjoy.**

**Ch. 20- Then There Was Harry.**

_Later that Thursday morning…_

Draco and Harry strode into breakfast late that morning. As soon as the boys from the Gryffindor table spotted the two, they broke out onto another chorus of catcalls and howling. Draco and Harry blushed furiously as the made a beeline to the two empty seats next to Hermione and across from Seamus and surprisingly, a winking Blaise.

Draco sat down and immediately busied himself with some toast to avoid looking Blaise in the eye. Harry became enthralled with Draco's jam-spreading technique he was currently executing to avoid talking to a red-faced Ronald Weasly who was shifting in his seat next to Blaise. Blaise smirked and tilted his head to the side, resting his chin on his fist.

"Well. From what I heard from the boys here, you two had a wonderful evening." Blaise said slyly.

"And morning if I do say so myself." Seamus added with a wink.

"Am… am I missing something?" Hermione said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh yes actually. You see this morning, Draco and Harry were fucking in the shower this-"

"BLAISE. Shut the fuck up." Draco shrieked, dropping his toast. "People will hear you."

"You weren't concerned about that this morning were ya?" Seamus stated playfully, earning a harsh look from Draco.

"I- erm. Never mind." Hermione said with a nervous laugh, turning away from the boys.

"How many people have you told?" Harry mumbled from behind his hands, where he was currently hiding his face.

"Oh, no one Harry. Just Blaise." Seamus said with a smile. "Wouldn't want that slipping out would we?"

"No. We do not." Draco said dryly, taking a bite of his toast.

"So… How was it? Still need a bit of practice?" Blaise said casually, making Draco nearly choke.

"Shut up before I maim you Blaise."

"Temper Draco. Besides, I am just wondering. I mean I am not one for the whole gay business. So it is only natural to be curious."

"Well it was- it was great. So just keep that in your mind. Oh and the fact that I am getting way more than you. I have to go to class anyways. Just- keep your mouth shut alright?" Draco said, gathering his books and standing.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips slightly, giving Blaise the death stare before leaning over and kissing Harry full on the mouth. He then pulled back, smiled sarcastically at Blaise and strutted out of the Hall.

"You're a real dick Zabini." Harry said with a small smile, knowing that Blaise was just teasing Draco.

Blaise smiled sweetly at Harry and tapped his own nose. "Slytherin remember?"

OOOoooOOO

Draco sat lazily in his seat next to Harry during his last class of the day, listening to the professor drawl on about some useless thing at the front. Draco figured that with him missing an entire week of school his workload would be mental. But really, the teachers seemed to almost… _pity_ him.

Draco did not like this. Draco was a Malfoy. Although the name meant nothing to him anymore, Draco was raised in the Malfoy way. He was not used to being pitied by anyone. He was used to respect. Or fear. But not pity. But he caught the looks from students in the hall. They no longer feared him. They either hated him or they pitied him. But not Harry. Harry loved him.

Draco sighed deeply and looked out the window at the Grounds. The crisp autumn air was finally settling in, reminding Draco of his childhood at the Manor. He would walk inside his mother's garden and step softly on the crunching leaves, wanting nothing more than to jump into them, only to hear his father's stern voice calling him inside.

Draco blinked himself out of his daydream as he felt a tap on his wrist. Draco turned his head and met the stare of two familiar green eyes. Harry smiled warmly at Draco and then turned his attention back to the front. Draco looked down, seeing that Harry was lightly rubbing the skin on the back of his hand. Draco smiled and turned his hand over, intertwining his fingers with Harry's.

Draco turned his head and studied his boyfriend's profile, letting a soft smile creep up his face. Draco was immediately taken back to the very moment where he fell in love with Harry. The flames were licking his face again and the smoke was suffocating him until he met Harry's piercing green stare. And then there was hope. And then there was love. And then there were ups and downs and suffering and pain everything and nothing Draco could have ever imagined. Draco felt more like a child with Harry than he had ever felt in his life. He was finally free. He was finally able to live and experience everything he couldn't before the war. And Draco felt more like an adult with Harry than he had ever felt too. He had finally found his love. A love so pure that it would last forever. And that is all that would ever matter.

OOOoooOOO

**Wheee!**

**WELP, the next chapter will jump ahead a bit and then Sort of act as an epilogue. Although idk if I am going to make two more chapters or one more. Depends on how I decide to write it…**

REVIEWSS?


End file.
